Renegade
by Naruto20Akemi20
Summary: Bella was a renegade and gets sent away after breaking into a museum and vandalizing it. She gets sent to live with her supposed to be father who just happens to be the chief of police in a tiny town in Washington. Said small town, called forks, was the place of her birth. Bella arrives and sees this angel, who is that blond beauty? Warning: FUTA. RosaliexBella
1. Chapter 1:hopeful

Bella is a renegade. She rebels against her mothers wishes and gets sent to live with her step father. Who just happens to be the chief of police in a tiny town in Washington. Said small town, called forks, was the place of her birth. An angered Bella arrives just to find 6 golden eyed perfections who live in the small town. And who is that blond beauty who obviously has an attitude problem?

An: before we begin, get all images of reading a normal twillight story out of your head since this will be au but still follow the story of twillight to some point. She is not the daughter of Charlie swan though but carries his name since Bella's real father, drum roll please, Billy black, you heard right im gonna make Bella Jacobs half sibling. Always ignored her since birth and denied all claims of him cheating on his wife with his best friends wife. She will hate him and she will dislike Edward. This will be a Rosalie x Bella story with some slow dating on their part. I haven't decided whether to make Bella a wolf or not. Anyway heres the first chappy. Hope you like.

-x-x-x-

Bella sighed as she kept throwing her stuff into suitcases while her mother stood with an angry look on her face by the door. Bella had been arrested for the 100th time the night before for underage drinking and breaking and entering into the local museum where she broke a few glass cases which held some ''important'' artifacts. She hadn't really meant to break in anywhere but the museum was the place where her mother met her current boy-toy whom she married and Bella hated. He was a minor league baseball player.

Personally Bella didn't mind moving to her step-father after all he had always treated her like she was his own despite knowing that she wasn't. You see, She was the results of her own mother cheating on her step dad when they were married 17 years earlier. Her real father was an native American who lived on the reservation just outside of the small town she was being sent to. But what angered Bella was that her mother had been given a choice by her husband that either Bella be kicked out or Phil would leave her, her mother chose the first one.

Bella finished throwing the last of her stuff into the boxes by the two now full suitcases and then grabbed her laptop and computer games and put it into her school bag. She also took her music mixing stuff so that she could keep practicing her Dj-ing. She wanted to move to LA and make music one day, but first she apparently had to finish high school. She last but not least grabbed her ipod nano and then grabbed some of her stuff and carried it to her car which was an Dodge charger 2013. She was going to drive to Forks since she had her own car and didn't want to leave it behind with Phil and Renee. When she was done carrying all of her stuff to her car she looked up as she closed the trunk and saw her mother watching her from the door.

"Got everything?" her mother asked and Bella only nodded before getting into her car and plugging in her Ipod and driving off.

She knew she perhaps shouldn't be so hard on her mother after all, she had been nothing but trouble for the last 4 years. She had pierced her ears in multiple places and her lip was also pierced in the middle. Her hair which was naturally black due to her native american descent had red high lights and was cut almost boyishly short and was usually ruffled slightly since she always ran her hands through it whenever she was thinking. Her skin color was russet. She had 3 tattoos, one was on her left hand in the place above her thumb and below her index finger, it was a shuriken type of star(an: link to pictures of all the tattoos on my page, but the first one is actually a tattoo that I have on my left hand.), the second was a within temptation tattoo which was on the back of her neck and last but not least was the wolf which was on her left breast. All in all her looks made boys stop and look at her but she never showed any attention to either sex despite being a lesbian and everyone asking her out left and right.

She had a close group of friends which most of had been boys since she hated drama and gossiping and girls in phoenix, Arizona lived off the stuff. She had been a part of a gang of sorts which everyone called the renegades and were known for break ins and car jacking and now it was time to say goodbye to all that to go to dreary little forks. Bella sighed and parked her car in front of her best friends house. Alex was 1 year older than her and was the youngest of 3 sons of two rich parents who ignored him most of the time since he was a renegade, his father only bothered with him when he paid people to keep him out of jail since having his youngest son go to jail would damage his perfect image. Alex was going to be going off to college and later university to learn to become a lawyer in a year but was still running with the renegades while he was there. All of their small group was waiting for her there.

"Yo Bells, you heading away now?" Alex called and swooped her up into a huge bear hug. Considering that he was over 6 feet tall and huge it wasn't hard despite Bella being tall for a girl at 5 feet 10 inches.

"Yeah, gotta scram before ma calls the wolfs to drag me to jail since she can't seem to handle all this." bella joked pointing to all of her and her friends laughed. They joked around for a bit before Bella had to leave otherwise she would be driving during the night which she didn't want to do. She promised to keep in touch before jumping into her car and started playing It's my life by bon jovi while she drove.

-x-x-x-

After 2 days of driving and stopping at motels and restaurants on the way to eat and sleep Bella drove into Forks. She had come there many times before in her younger days over the summer time since her step-dad wanted to spend time with her. She never understood why Charlie bothered since everyone knew that she wasn't his, but she guessed it was because he was too nice to let her be fatherless since he knew his best friend would reject her. She knew that he had gotten remarried the year before to Sue clearwater whom had lost her husband Harry out of an heart attack a few years back. She apparently had two kids who were around her age. She had never met them since she couldn't make it to the wedding. She did know though that Sue was of native American descent like her biological father.

She drove around for a bit and got used to the town before driving to Charlies house. He had moved since the last time she had been here which was 2 years ago. He now lived in a cozy house which had 2 floors and a balcony which surrounded the house. There was also an small balcony on the second floor at the back of the house connected to the middle room of said floor. She would guess that was the room which Charlie had with his wife though she really did wish she could have it since it was perfect for relaxing on. There was also a large garage with room for at least 4 cars connected to the house.

She saw her step father walking out of the house onto the balcony and opened the garage for her and she saw him beckon her to park her car inside. She did and then cut the engine and got out of the car and gave her father figure a bear hug despite him being slightly taller than her. She was quite strong and used it a lot in her fights. She knew that now she was back in forks that she would need to stop getting into trouble with the law since Charlie was the only person she didn't want to disappoint. He had never treated her like she was an inconvenience like her mother did and so she decided to get her shit together.

"Hey, Bells. You're taller and stronger than the last I saw you." Charlie chuckled and Bella smiled.

"yea, been workin out. Gotta stay safe." they stood there for a moment before Charlie cleared his throat.

"well. Lets get you settled in shall we? Sue and the kids are down at the reservation visiting some friends so we have the house to ourselves for the moment, nice car you got there, the newest dodge charger?"

"Yup. Bought it with my own money and all." Bella said and grabbed a few boxes and her school bag with her laptop and precious stuff before following Charlie into the house. Charlie led her up the stairs to the room which had the balcony that Bella had only a few moments earlier been wanting. It was large, larger than her old room in phoenix. It had a cozy large double bed along with a new comforter and pillows and a large desk, along with some book selves and a closet for her clothes. There was also a bathroom connected to her room so she had her own bathroom which made her sigh in relief, she had not looked forward to sharing a bathroom with everyone. Bella and Charlie slowly carried all of her stuff into the room and then Charlie left her alone. That was the good thing about Charlie, he never lingered around longer than needed and avoided awkward silences that way.

Bella unpacked all of her stuff including her x-box and Ps3 and set up the game stands for each before deciding to take a shower. She had arrived at 4pm and was done unpacking and showering at 7 so she decided to head downstairs. She saw Charlie watching tv and sat down beside him. A football game was on. They sat in silence watching the game until they heard the garage opening and a car driving into it. Her new ''step mother'' was home with her kids.

She saw Charlie look kind of nervous and she had to smile at that, he was nervous that his step daughter was going to meet his new wife? Well he could easily have heard how Bella took her mothers new boyfriends so perhaps he was right in being nervous or perhaps Sue wanted nothing to do with her. Either way, Bella was only staying until she finished high school so it wouldn't matter much.

Bella looked up as 3 people walked in the door leading from the garage holding some groceries. They went straight into the kitchen with the bags before returning into the living room. There was an woman around charlies age with a a thin face with black eyes and black hair which ran down to her shoulders. The next was a boy probably a few years younger than her who had this tall, gangly build, with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin on his face with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn slightly shorter than Bella's. Next was a girl perhaps 1 or 2 years older than her, she was beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin ,long eyelashes, and was around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek black hair in a ponytail but Bella could see that it reached her shoulders.

She could see the women studying her in return so she decided to stand up with her step-father following her example and stood with her head held high. The boy walked over before offering his hand to her.

"Hey there! You must be my new sister Bella. I'm Seth."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Bella said awkwardly not having expected this type of welcome.

"Hello Bella, My name is Sue and this is my daughter Leah." the older woman said and Bella nodded to them.

"Sooo...What's for dinner honey?" Charlie asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I was thinking that we could go out for dinner since its Bellas first night here for 2 years." Sue answered smiling at them.

"Sounds good, what do you say Bells? Wanna go out with your old man and the crew?" Charlie asked Bella who nodded.

They got ready before heading out to this small diner which Bella and Charlie had frequented when she had stayed with him when she was younger. They spent the evening just talking and getting to know Bella and she found out she might share some classes with Leah since they went to school together with Seth who was a freshman at forks high while Leah was a senior and Bella was a junior. She had taken some advanced classes while in Phoenix and despite being a troublemaker and getting into detention a lot she had straight A's. It was summer time since Bella had made a deal with her mother that she would get to stay until the school year had been over instead of getting into the middle of the year at another school.

"Is the new Dodge charger yours?" Seth asked when Bella was telling them about her car and they started talking about cars enthusiastically since both were car persons making the rest of their little group laugh.

Bella had spent a lot of time at this car mechanic store when she was younger and had gotten a past job there since the owner liked her interest in cars and had taught her all he knew. She worked on her car herself whenever she had problems with it because she didn't trust anyone as much as herself. She had all of her mechanic stuff sent to Forks and her father had set it up for her the day prior to her arrival. This made her father quite relieved since if she knew her way around cars then she would be able to take care of the families cars which were now 4 in total, Charlies police cruiser, Sue had a jeep cherokee 2002 and Leah had a 1998 toyota corolla. Bella actually flinched at the horror of touching that type of car. It was terrible but she agreed. Car mechanics were expensive which made it easier for Charlie and Sue to handle the bills if Bella took care of the cars.

After dinner they went back home and watched some movies together before heading to bed. Bella went into her new bedroom and laid down on her bed and started thinking that perhaps this was just a beginning of something better than she had ever known before.

-x-x-x-

and cut. I do hope this is something you like... im not really used to writing stories. Helpful criticism is welcome as long as it isnt rude or breaks me down. And please review and just tell me what you think of the plot in general which I have put some stones under in this first chappy.


	2. Chapter 2:hateful

Chapter 2: Hateful

-bella pov-

The next two weeks Bella spent a lot of time just getting to know her family and relaxing. It wasn't too long until school started, only 2 more weeks. She had a bad feeling about today though. Something she did not like was probably going to happen. She got up and started her day by showering. The moment she got downstairs she knew what she had sensed. She walked into the kitchen to see her biological father who was in a wheelchair after landing in an accident a few years prior and her half brother Jacob sitting at the kitchen table along with the rest of her family. Bella attempted to turn on her heel and walk right back out but Charlie told her to sit down and get something to eat. There was egg and bacon on the table so Bella decided to relent.

When she saw her half brother this grown up she could easily see that they were siblings. There was that much resemblance between them. They had the same eyes and nose along with the brow and not to mention the hair though Jacob had long hair which was common among the native american race, they could easily be twins really if it weren't for the fact that she had some differences in her looks which she had gotten from her mother and the differences in when they were born, they were the same age but Bella was born in september while he was born in January. Billy black just studied her with a frown while she ate.

"So, Bella. Why did you decide to move here?" Billy finally asked when Bella finished eating.

"Renee kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Because an asshole impregnated her while she was married to my step father and I became an inconvenience and a black spot on her ''perfect'' life. Not to mention her new husband is also an asshole like my biological father."

-Billy's pov-

Billy just looked rather angry considering she used rather smooth ways of insulting him, and he could not reply easily. He had already admitted to cheating on his wife and his kids knew about their half sibling but he had never admitted to anyone that she was his child. It was obvious though, now that she was growing up who her father was. And it wasn't Charlie. There was too much resemblance between his children and her to not make it obvious which also meant that she would have gained the wolf gene had she not been female.

Him and Charlie had gone cold towards each other after Billy slept with his wife but he had gained the other mans forgiveness eventually though they never became as close as before. He had taken good care of his kid for all these years without complaint despite knowing everything. If Bella went to forks high with Jacob and the clearwaters everyone would know. But considering he could see that Bella hated him then he wasn't going to ask her to move to the reservation where the truth would remain hidden, instead he would just allow his kids to acknowledge her as their sibling, it didn't help much if he forbade them from interacting.

-Bella pov-

She could see Billy thinking and eventually release an resigned sigh. He then looked to his son and nodded. Jacob grinned before looking at her.

"Bella, I know my dad has been an asshole to you and all but I would like to get to know my half sister who I have heard is a total kickass and knows about cars. So what do you say? I would have tried to get to know you sooner but I didn't know that we were related until recently." he asked and Bella nodded.

"Sure. I can't really see a reason to hate you." She then got up and she, Jacob and Seth along with Leah who wanted to tag along went into her room to play some video games. Leah wasn't really interested in the games instead she chose to lie on Bellas bed and text with her boyfriend, Sam Uley who went to school with them.

Bella kicked both of her brothers ass at a few games before it was time for Jacob and Billy to leave. She had learned a little about her half brother during his visit like that he fixed cars in his past time which was something they shared a passion for. There was still a few hours until dinner so she and Seth decided to go tinker with her car since she was slowly trying to upgrade it to be cooler and faster and just calmly taking care of it so it was in perfect shape at all times. Leah went out to see her boyfriend which Seth and Bella teased her about endlessly.

Her Dodge was black but had a specially painted by her dragon on the hood. The cars name was Alduin, she was a skyrim nerd and she thought it was cool to name her car after the world eater himself. She and Seth talked about the newest video games and he handed her tools while she worked on her car and she also taught him a few things about the engine and how's and why not things that would keep his future car running.

At dinner they talked about school starting soon and Bella decided to ask if there were any mechanic shops in town where she could apply for a past time job. There was one which was owned by some old man and it was still open so Bella headed there after dinner.

She walked into the shop and saw 4 men cleaning up, one of them was older looking so Bella went to him. His name was Nathan Crowley, he had owned the shop for years and was interested in seeing Bella work so she led him out to his car and showed him what was under the hood. He asked her a few questions about the machine and what to do when's until he was satisfied and agreed to allow her work past time 3 times a week on monday's, wednesdays and thursdays. Those were the days they had a lot to do and he was growing old so it would help if he had a youngster taking his jobs after 4pm. They always kept the shop open from 8am to 8pm and Bella would be getting paid $20 per hour if they had many cars getting fixed and $10 if they had little. She knew if they had no cars getting fixed then she wouldn't be getting paid at all which is how it works.

She kept talking with Nathan for a few minutes before he was called out into the garage because they were having a problem with an Red BMV. They could not see what was wrong with it despite the owner saying that everytime she filled it with gas it was gone within a few days when it used to last for a month.

"Did you check if the tank was leaking anywhere?" Bella asked the guy who looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why the hell would we do that? She said that she hadn't done anything on this beauty that could have damaged the tank."

"Because in most cases if there is nothing wrong with the machine thats causing it to spend more of it then its the gas tank leaking. Do check it and prove me wrong if you're so sure it isn't."

The man whose name was Tony Macaroni did and Bella had been right, it was leaking. He exchanged the tank embarrassingly and then called up the owner who was waiting in the waiting room. The beauty that walked out made Bella freeze. She had blond hair that curled slightly at the end, honey gold eyes and this cute little beauty mark on her upper lip. She could easily be a model but she had this arrogant ice cold bitchy look to her which caused Bella to be wary. This was a woman that knew she was beautiful and was proud of it.

"is it done?" the woman asked with an ice-cold voice and Tony nodded. The woman nodded in return before turning to Bella and Nathan.

"How much do I owe you?" The woman asked Nathan completely ignoring bella.

"I'll mail you the bill, You'r father is a good man and I trust that your family will pay back when you can don't worry about it right now." Nathan replied and the woman nodded and smiled softly. This only made her more beautiful to the still dumbstruck Bella.

The woman then got into her car and drove away. Bella quietly asked her Boss who she was.

"That, my girl. Was Rosalie Hale, she and her twin brother are a part of family, he moved here two years ago with his wife and his other adoptive kids. Bella nodded in understanding before quickly saying goodbye to her new boss before leaving herself since it was getting late and Charlie would start wondering if she got hurt or lost.

She arrived at home and told her step father about the job and then went up to make some more music. She had her electric guitar and was working on a new song. She couldn't add in the drums until she soundproofed her room. She worked on the song for awhile before heading off to bed.

-two weeks later-

Bella was depressed, the last two weeks had gone by far too quickly and now it was time to become the new girl at school. She had gotten to know how it was to be the new girl in town over the last month and had been the center of gossip far too much for her liking. She had gotten closer with her half brother who came over often, usually without her biological father who remained distant.

She got dressed into an black shirt and left the first two buttons unbuttoned so that you could see the beginnnig of her tattoo on her chest and wore a leather jacket over it and some blue cowboy jeans and her black worker boots along with her studded leather belt. She had died her hair back to black over the last 4 weeks since she grew tired of having red highlights.

She packed her school stuff into her bag and then went downstairs for breakfast. She and her step-siblings would be going to school in her car since the corolla had broken down on leah. Bella had laughed when Leah had told her that it broke because she wasn't surprised. The car was old, and despite it being strong then age eventually gets all cars. She also knew her car would be one of the most noticeable in the parking lots since most cars in the town were hand downs. Which only made her feel worse, she was popular back at her old school sure but she never liked being treated as the shiny new toy.

She had been given permission to sit with her step-siblings at lunch who had a steady group of friends who lived at the reservation but went to school in forks since their school had burned down which made her feel better since she would get into a group easily, she had met a few of them like Embry, paul and Jared who were friends with Seth and Leah. They were the biggest group at the high school and no one messed with them since they were like family and took care of one another.

When it was time to go to school Bella was considering on using her puppy eyes to get charlie to call her in sick but decided not to since he was clearly expecting it.

She sighed as she went to her car and then they drove to the school. They were among the last to arrive in the parking lot and this was one of those days that forks decided not to be rainy but was cloudy and everyone stood outside in their groups and she could all eyes on her car as she parked it beside Jacob's old truck. He was standing by the truck with Paul, Jared and Embry when they got out and immediately went over to his half sister and said that in order to make it clear that she was one of them that they would walk with her to pick up her schedule. Bella just chuckled and agreed before slinging her book bag over her shoulder and walked with her group of friends to the main office, you would have thought that the group of muscular, tall guys would keep the guys of forks away from her but no.

"Hey, Your the new girl Isabella swan right?" a gangly nerdy looking asian boy asked her ignoring the glare that Jacob and the rest of their group was giving him for even trying to talk to her.

"Yea, whats it to you?" Bella said in a cold tone. She was not here to make any more friends outside of her own group. Best be known as the ice princess that she was known as back in phoenix.

"I'm Eric yorkie, do you need any help getting around? And you are front page news for the school paper." Eric asked in a voice that probably was meant to sound suave but only sounded creepy.

"My sister does not need any help getting around here Yorkie, and I'd advice you to not try to hit on her again or I will personally bash your face in." Jacob said in a threatening voice and the poor guy looked like he could piss his pants.

"Y-you two are related? I had no idea. I'm sorry." Eric apologized and Bella decided to show him mercy.

"I am his half- sister. And I'm gay, so I'd advice you and any boy trying to get into my pants to not try, its a waste of mine and yours time." Bella said before continuing to the main office followed by her group of friends.

She walked up to the front desk with Jacob since the others decided to head to class because they already had their schedules. Bella cleared her throat to get the attention of the woman sitting at the desk.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here so I came to pick up my schedule and stuff." Bella politely said and saw the womans eyes widen before she nodded and started going through the papers on her desk. Finally she found her schedule and some slips she had to have her teachers sign to show that she had gotten to her classes alright on her first day, she had decided not to get her a map since she had her friends who went to the school and Jacob assured her that Bella would be shown to each class by someone of their group.

Bella went through her schedule only to see that she shared some classes with her half-brother including her first class which was english in building 3. she also had trig with him and gym, the only classes she didn't have with him were advanced spanish and advanced biology, along with government but he said that she shared that one with Jared and Paul. They headed to their class and Jacob texted the rest of their group what classes Bella had when and got answers about which classes she also shared with others. They saw that Jared along with a kid she had not met until now named Quil was in their english class and since it was the beginning of the year they could pick their seats and they chose to sit in the back all together in a group. Bella had the teacher sign the slip before sitting beside jacob. They talked until class started and then paid some attention to the teacher.

Jared walked with Bella to Government and they sat down in the back again this time with Paul who told her that he shared gym with her and jacob. Bella noticed that she was getting side glances and people were whispering about her. Her classes went by like all the others until lunch. She was approached by this blond boy then.

"Hi, I'm Mike newton and me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?"

"I'm actually going to sit with my friends. Thanks though." Bella said and walked away with Jacob and Paul who was close to laughing his ass off at the jocks face.

"So Bell's what do you have planned this year? Good at any sports?" Jacob decided to ask her as they sat down.

"I thought about it but then I thought to myself, all the food that sue makes that is sooo freaking good but soo freaking unhealthy and decided that my stomach wouldn't allow it." Bella said jokingly and her friends chuckled, her family knew that it was due to her little 'thing' that she had. You see, Isabella swan had been born with a fully functioning penis instead of the normal vagina that a woman had. The doctors had told her mother that this was due to the sudden change of hormones the body sent, she was at one point meant to be a girl but then the body made a change and started giving boy hormones and hence the penis.

At first it was a problem for her mother and Bella but she got used to it and just accepted that she had to change in a different room if she wanted to be in sports or in gym for school. She kept out of sports out of lazyness and not feeling like having to hide herself while she had to participate in gym.

It was around half way through lunch when they walked in. Bella was done eating and was sitting on top of one of the 2 tables their group had for themselves when she saw them coming inside. She recognized one of them immediately, the blond beauty she had seen in the mechanic shop she worked at two weeks prior. There were six of them in total and all of them had golden eyes. First was a small pixie like girl along with a tall lanky guy who looked like he was in pain, next was a guy who looked like he lifted cars like weights for fun and he had an red head on his arm, last but not least came the sex bomb blond girl and then bed headed guy who looked like he just had sex and had an arrogant look on his face which made her dislike him immediately.

"those are the cullens. They are the adoptive kids of dr. cullen. The ones you heard about from your boss." Leah said when she looked at her for explanation and Bella just nodded before continuing to have fun with her friends not noticing the 6 pair of eyes which were watching her.

-cut-cut-cut-

I forgot to mention that this would be a futa before. If that isnt your cup of tea you know where the exit is :P


	3. Chapter 3: first steps

An: First I would like to thank all of you kind people who reviewed and favorited/followed this story. I was not expecting this much popularity this early on or ever to be honest. Special thanks to **Jay aka Jordan** who has given me many, many ideas for this story. And I do hope that I will continue to please all of my readers with my writing. Without further words here is the next chapter.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: first steps.

-Rosalie pov-

"Looks like they had another mutt join their little crew." Edward said frowning at how many there were of them by now. Rosalie couldn't agree more despite that she had in her deepest thoughts found that the new mutt wasn't so bad. And besides being a woman the gene shouldn't have passed down to her from their earlier confrontations with the wolves. They knew that now that they had moved here and they were living so close that they would start to shift and that could mean some fighting.

"what is she thinking though? I wonder what is on the brain of the chief of police renegade step-daughter?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded in agreement. She had seen a vision with her and the new mutt a few weeks back but had managed to hide it from Edward who was angry over it. He felt that he should be allowed to know everything.

Edward got this concentrating look onto his face as he started trying to focus his ability on the new girl. She knew that her name was Isabella swan but everyone called her Bella or like her brothers called her Bells. She had gotten some good points from Rosalie when she rejected men and let them know she had no interest in them in a bold and honest way.

"I can't hear her thoughts." Edward hissed out and his eyes darkened to black in his anger.

"What do you mean you can't read her thoughts? Is she blocking you somehow?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded while still growling a lowly.

"Edward calm down, you can't go over there and attack the girl. She is no threat to us, she is a woman which means she did not get the gene that makes them shift." Emmett said but Edward decided to be stupid and got up and stomped over to the mutt table. Rosalie and the rest of her siblings sighed before following in order to make sure that Edward didn't give anything away.

-Bella pov-

They noticed the moment the whole lunch room went silent and looked around to see that bed head cullen was coming over to their table looking like he could kill Bella at any moment. It was kind of unnerving but Bella was not known for her ability to let fear control her so she just kept her face passive like the rest of her group. She saw Sam and Jared tense though which made her tense slightly. She did not like the bed headed cullen already and she noticed the rest of his family get up to follow him. He stopped right in front of her and stood there glaring at her. She noticed both Jared and Jacob unconsciously moving themselves so that they were in the way if he tried to attack her which she decided to ignore for the moment and just sat there raising her eyebrow.

"can we help you?" Bella asked and the boy glared harder.

"Why, cant, I, read, you?"

"Well...perhaps its because I'm not a book?"

"I can read everyone! What are you hiding woman!"

"What goes on with me is none of your business stranger, now leave before I decide that I might bash your face in."

"You have no right to come over here Cullen. We made an agreement, you stay out of our way and we stay out of yours. Leave my new sister alone." Sam ground out from where Leah was sitting on his lap and braiding his hair, which like Jacobs and Embrys, was long and black.

"Edward, leave the girl alone. We are supposed to not make trouble with the people at the reservation remember? The new girl belongs to said group so just calm down and forget about this. Its not like shes gonna bite." the big guy said and Bella found a new name for bed head: Bedickward. It fit how he behaved, she saw the blond bombshell standing around the back of the group studying her silently and gave her a secretive wink. That was the moment the lunch bell rang for classes and Bedickward went to class after shooting a hateful glare towards Bella.

She had not shared advanced spanish with Leah or anyone else that was senior in their group but she did share biology with them so she headed that way now with them. She saw that Bedickward was also heading in that direction along with the sexy legged blonde and big cullen.

When they arrived in the classroom big cullen and bedickward sat together near the front while Bella sat on the desk near sam and leah. The blond had headed into the bathroom before class so she was the last one in which also made it so that she had to sit beside Bella because everyone else was already paired off. She saw Leah and Sam shooting her an sympathetic look when the blond sat down beside her.

The teacher started talking about them labeling and separating onion root mitosis. He gave them the equipment and then told them to work together before sitting down and just watching them throughout the whole class and helping those who needed it. Bella looked at her blond partner who was looking at her and looked like she was waiting for something before she opened her mouth.

"My name is Rosalie hale, Yours?"

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Should we get started on this thing?"

"sure. How about you start the first one."

Bella nodded before dragging the microscope to herself and checking

"prophase."

"Do you mind if I check?"

"No. go ahead. But I know I'm right. I did this back in Phoenix already."

Rosalie checked and Balla saw her lips twitch lightly when she looked up.

"Seems like I have a good partner this year unlike the other years I have been in school."

"what can I say. I'm the whole package, smart, sexy and beautiful and I know my way around cars." Bella said making the blond chuckle.

"your next."

"mhm." Rosalie checked before adding "interphase"

"do you mind if I check?" bella asked challengingly and Rosalie just smiled before nodding.

"sure. Go ahead."

"Interphase. Dayum, smart and beautiful too. Seems like I may almost have found my match in this race."

"Thank you. Your turn."

They kept it up like that and were the first to finish the project and were allowed to leave early due to it. Bella walked back into the lunchroom since she still had 30 minutes before her free period and then gym. She saw that Rosalie was heading that way too and when she arrived in the lunch room she saw her half-brother and step-brother sitting at their table and joined them while Rosalie headed to the table where the pixie like girl and pained looking dude were sitting.

Jake and the others were talking about a bonefire that was meant to be next week with the whole tribe. She had been asked to come but was still hesitant because of the tension between her and her father but Jake wanted her to come.

"Common Bells, Dad wont start trouble while the whole clan dislikes him for disowning you from the beginning. He is mortal, he did not want my mom to leave him because he admits to being your father and taking you in. Rachel and Rebecca would love to meet you and they will be there. Sue and Charlie will be going along with Leah and Seth just come and have some fun. I know you love having fun because of your reputation back in Phoenix."

"Fine. I will come. But I will be on my own car, I want to be able to leave if Billy starts trouble."

"Speaking of reputation, did you really steal all of your old principals underwear and throw it all over the school?" Seth asked and Bella chuckled at the memory before nodding.

"Yup. It was hilarious to see the fool running around trying to get them and trying to catch me at the same time."

"is it also true that you stole all of your old trig teachers clothes and replaced it with pink spandex that said I love Isabella Marie Swan and put blue hair dye into her shampoo?"

"yes, yes it is true. That got me and my best friend suspended for 2 whole weeks. My mom was so furious that I thought she would explode. I went and stayed over at said friends house and was drunk for the whole time I was away from school. If you have heard what happens when I get drunk you can imagine what I did during that."

"so its true that you were part of the Renegades? They are all over the news all the time."

"Yes. I was the Beta or second in command. My best friend Alex was the Boss. Others have taken over since both of us are gone off elsewhere. My criminal record is quite long and large for a 17 year old from what I have been told every time I got arrested. But if they knew half of the shit I did then I would be in jail. The straight line is no fun."

"Don't worry, we wont tell on ya. Your far too much of a genius for us to do that." Seth promised and Bella just chuckled.

"too bad now that I moved here I can't really do any of that stuff. If I did Charlie would murder me."

The people sitting at her table nodded in agreement and they continued discussing the different things Bella had done through her life while waiting for the next class. When the bell rang Bella went to gym with Jake and some others in their group like Paul and Jared. She went to the gym teacher with a few files that informed him of her condition and he gave her shorts that were wide enough to hide her extra member and a black wife beater, since she personally requested to not be forced to wear t-shirts in class due to a problem she had with things laying too close to her neck, she went and got changed in the bathroom of the girls locker room before heading to her locker. She then walked out into the gym where the whole class was waiting.

This caused all of her tattoos to be exposed though and since people only knew about her shuriken star which was on her left hand then they were surprised to see the wolf which was on her chest and the other one on the back of her neck. Her friends bombarded her with questions for a little bit before they were joined by the Cullens who included bedickward and pixie girl. Once they had joined Coach clapp told them to run laps.

Bella deciding to show off ran as fast as she could without sprinting and was ahead of everyone else which she could see impressed the coach. She left her brothers in the dust but Paul and jared surprisingly were at the front of the group along with the cullens. Mike newton was trying to sprint up to her but was obviously quickly tiring. When they stopped she was breathing slightly hard but not overly so like Mike and some other guys who had tried to catch up to her.

They played volley ball after that and Bella being her competitive self became the favorite to shoot at since she was scoring the most points for her team. After class the coach approached her about joining one of the sport teams like track or volley ball team. Bella headed to her locker and chagned again in the bathroom and then walked out of the school. She saw her step-siblings waiting by her car along with a few of their friends and saw the cullens talking to them. She walked up to them and heard that Bedickward say to her brother that they were too dangerous for Bella to be around. That was when she decided to butt in.

"Bedickward you do realize that you are speaking to my brother? Why oh why would he be dangerous for me? And why oh why aren't you warning them of hanging around with a girl that has been in juvie more times than you can count instead of saying that THEY are dangerous?" Bella asked and nearly burst out laughing at his face when she called him Bedickward.

"How are you two siblings? We have not heard of any other black other than him and his two older sisters." Rosalie asked actually looking genuinely curious about it.

"My biological father is Billy black, who is Jacobs father. My mother cheated on my step-father, Charlie Swan with Billy while his wife was near the end of her pregnancy and 9 months later I come into the world and it is obvious that I'm Billy's kid but he rejects me and denies all claims of having cheated on his wife and Charlie being the great man that he is decided to raise me as his own. He has been more of a father to me than Billy ever will and that is the story of how me and Jacob are related." Bella said and Bedickward was still fuming over his name.

"They are still dangerous. You will find out soon enough why." he ground out before stomping away and his followed shortly after when they had apologized for his behavior. Bella could feel this strange twisting in the pit of her stomach causing her to feel sick right at that moment and felt kind of light headed and saw that Sam had a miserable look on his face too so she guessed it was some kind of flu. She handed Leah her key's and said in a threatening voice that she better not scratch the car at all and sat down in the passenger side. She felt like she was about to pass out so she told leah and seth to hurry it up which they did and drove home. When she arrived at home she told her dad she wasn't feeling well making him freak out and offer to take her to the hospital but Sue calmed him down before saying she would wake her up around dinner to see if she felt any better so Bella went upstairs and fell on her bed.

-Sue pov-

When Sue went to check on Bella 3 hours later she noticed that her body temperature was too high and she was sweating badly so she called Charlie to help carry her. She had a feeling that this was due to some serious flu that was common among her tribe. They loaded her into the car and Sue drove alone down to the reservation since the kids had to go to school the day after and couldn't stay up too long. She drove to old Quils house where she knew he would have some idea what was going on.

When she arrived she saw him waiting on the balcony for her which made her realize that Charlie probably called ahead of them and helped her carry the girl inside before starting to check on her. He was the reservation doctor for those that did not want to go to the hospital where vampires lived. She knew about their existence and that her son, Seth might shift into a wolf if he were to cross vampires like he had done by now. She also knew the signs of shifting soon and had been noticing her son shooting up in height and he was becoming much more muscular than before.

Old Quil finished looking over the girl before getting some cold water and rags which he laid on her forehead to try and get her temperature down. They stayed awake over the girl throughout the night and by morning her temperature was down to tolerable though the fever wasn't gone and she would have to stay at home for a few days to get it fully down. He once again helped load her into the car and Sue drove back home where an worried Charlie was waiting, he helped carry his step-daughter up to her room before coming back downstairs to his wife.

"Her fever has gone down, it was just really a bad fever but she needs to stay at home for the next few days to get it completely out according to old Quil. She will be fine." Sue explained seeing the look on her husbands face. He nodded silently and they just sat down and watched tv while waiting for Bella to wake up.

-Bella pov-

When Bella woke up it was already near 7 in the afternoon and she noticed her half-brother and step-brother looking at her worriedly from where they were playing on her X-box. She also noticed that her Step-sister leah was sitting by her on the bed and reading some book for school. She also noticed that her stomach gave a huge rumble which reminded her that she had not eaten anything for over 24 hours so she got up slowly since her whole body ached slightly. She was still wearing her school clothes from the day before so she decided to take a shower and then head to get something to eat.

When she came downstairs in her Boxers and Wife-beater she saw that the table was loaded with food and that Billy black was there along with a few others of their friends and their families. She sat down before digging in, half-way through her 6th hamburger she noticed that people were looking at her weirdly.

"what?"

"Bella, that is the 6th burger you have eaten while you normally eat 2. you feeling alright?" Seth asked her and she nodded.

"Yea, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten anything for over a day now."

After her explanation everyone went back to eating and talking and she just kept stuffing her face until she was full. Which was after 7 hamburgers and 2 hot dogs. She noticed that Sam had eaten almost as much as her. After dinner the adults went into the living room while most of the kids crowded into Bella's room to watch some movies together. The only ones who didn't were Sam and Leah who went into Leahs room to cuddle or something that couples do.

Soon it was time to leave and after that Bella went to bed again feeling tired. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was golden eyes looking at her through the window.

-x-x-x-

An: Yup. Bella is starting to shift. In case it wasn't obvious :P And also Sam, Will there be conflict? Will she be alpha or will Sam be over controlling and try to take the power away from her? Who is the golden eyed one looking at her as she sleeps? Read on to know.


	4. Chapter 4: history

An: 4 freaking 7 follows in the few days since I posted this story first? O.O thats more than half of what I got in total on my Naruto story The golden hero of konoha o.o. If this keeps up then we will break that record of mine to have 67 following one story... man I never expected people to like my writing and this makes me feel so happy and appreciated so thank you thank you thank you! :) I hope you like this new chapter.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: History

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie hated Edward, she really did. He had been ranting about Bella's sudden disappearance and claiming that it was because a wolf had shifted and killed her. He was obsessed with fighting the wolves and protecting the girl he said was his mate when all he wanted was to hear her thoughts. Rosalie had been surprised at her own kindness to the new girl. Somehow she sensed that she had an history with the dark side of life even before she heard about her criminal record.

She knew that the real reason behind Bella being away from school was because she got a bad fever 2 days prior and had been told to stay at home. How did she know this? She had been spying on her house while Bella slept because she felt worried for the girl and also drawn to her. She wanted to know what was behind that charming sexy ass smile and those brown eyes that she saw sometimes look sad whenever she had thought no one was looking.

The girl was tough, but also soft. And those arms of hers looked like they would fit perfectly around Rosalie and would protect her from all harm. Rosalie knew that she was a lesbian, and that Bella was too from all the rumors going around. She had said to the first boy that hit on her that she was gay and only liked girls. She had looked the girl up on the internet and knew that she had a large history of crimes that mostly involved burglary, vandalizing and street fighting. She had been sent to juvie for murder a year earlier. Her jail time had been cut short because a witness stepped forward that showed a recording of the victim attacking the girl with a knife and her unintentionally killing him in self-defense. She had told her family a little about who they were dealing with and Edward had been told to stay away from the girl because he was too obsessed.

Rosalie sighed as she decided to go out and hunt before checking on her favorite human mutt and then maybe her and Alice could go shopping in Seattle this weekend.

-Bella pov-

The last three days had been freaky, she had awoken the day after the dinner party and gotten dressed only to notice that she apparently was growing taller due to her pants being too short on her and her muscles were also growing and becoming more defined without her working out. She had been staying at home from school even though she felt fine and she had her step-mother measure her height and she had grown from 5'10'' to 6'2. This had shocked the both of them but they decided to wait with clothe shopping until this odd growth spurt was done running its course.

Charlie had to admit himself defeated when she stood next to him since she was now 2 inches taller than him. She had laughed at the look on his face when he saw how tall she had grown and immediately offered her money for clothes. Now only three days later of aching from the growth spurt she looked like she was on steroids and stood at 6'5''. She also noticed her appetite had grown much larger than before she was sick, all in all she was extremely confused but since she wasn't feeling sick she just shrugged it off. She did notice though that Sue had been casting weird glances her way.

Bella was currently trying to find some clothes to wear to the bonefire tonight since all of her clothes were too short on her now. Eventually since it wasn't too cold out she settled for old camo shorts that she had used back in phoenix during summer and an old shirt that had been too long for her before the growth spurt but fit her now. Since it was the weekend tomorrow she was going shopping for new clothes with Sue and Seth who had been experiencing the same changes as she though not as drastic. She had heard from Leah that Sam was also having some changes in height and his muscles were like hers, like he used steroids.

They drove down to la push on hers and Sues cars and saw that the bone fire was already underway. Sue put the food she had brought on the table nearby and then the eating and talking started. The adults gathered together and the kids hung out. Bella was now towering over her half-brother in height and was currently checking out her new strength by arm wrestling with him. Though he was also growing in height nowadays, it had to be something the tribe experienced so they weren't worried.

-meanwhile with the adults-

"Sam is showing all signs of shifting soon. And surprisingly and I don't understand how but Isabella is showing the exact same signs too. She could be the first female shifter ever." Sue said when Billy and Old Quil came to her about the height difference that Bella was showing along with Sam.

"That is unheard of. But considering that she has more boy genes than female it could be that she will. Then there will be two of the black family line in the pack instead of one. Do you think she will be able to lead or will Sam be stronger?" Billy said and the other two looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Bella has good leadership abilities but whether Sam's lower class blood will let him overpower her is something no one knows, but I have a feeling we will soon find out." Old Quil said and the other two nodded before summoning everyone towards the large fire.

-Bella and the others-

Bella sat down between Jacob and Paul and Billy started telling them the story of how they were descended from wolves and had a treaty with the cullens who were vampires that they would not step onto their land, not harm a human and the pack of wolf shifters that was around when they lived there would not step onto their territory. Billy said that now that they were back according to the legends that people of the black, uley and ateara lines should be shifting into wolves. After the storytelling was done everyone headed home.

Bella spent the whole trip home thinking about the old quiletue legends. She did not know many of them due to Billy not wanting to accept her as his daughter. She had this weird feeling that they might be true but that would be impossible considering she was not a believer of the supernatural. She decided to ignore it for now, this growth spurt had nothing to do with turning into a wolf. She refused to believe it, and that the cullens despite bedickward being an asshole were bloodsucking demons was probably bullshit too considering they went to school with them and no one had gone missing anywhere near or in Washington state.

When she came home she went straight to bed since she was feeling oddly tired. Unknown to her Sue was watching her closely for all signs of shifting.

-the next day-

Bella woke up to her step-mother calling her down to breakfast and took a quick shower before eating quickly since they were going to Seattle to shop for clothes. She grabbed her credit card and leather jacket that thankfully still fit her and then they went into Bella's car since Sue didn't want to drive the distance that they were going to. Once they arrived in Seattle later that day they went to the biggest mall in town and started shopping.

-later the same day when they come home-

Bella was exhausted, who knew her step-mother was a shopping demon? The trunk of her car was filled with clothes for both her and Seth along with hygiene wares and accessories. They had probably threaded every single store in every single shopping mall that's how tired she felt. She felt sorry for her dad when he would get his credit card bill because it would be huge with how much they had bought. Sue was currently helping her put all of her clothes away and they were talking about everything and nothing while doing so.

After putting away all of the clothing and eating dinner Bella headed to bed since she was quite exhausted.

-Monday morning-

Bella shoveled up eggs and bacon into her mouth since she was getting late to school. She then grabbed her school bag and her and her siblings ran to the car before speeding towards forks high. They arrived just in time for the late bell to ring so they ran to their respective classes. Her english teacher glared at her when she ran into the room before his eyes widened at her new looks before just telling her to go to her seat. She was given some odd looks along the way but her half brother just nodded to her and the teacher started his lecture again.

By the time it was lunch there was a rumor about her being on steroids already swirling about. She didn't care since people could stick their heads into their asses and she would ignore them. She was accepted in her group and that was enough for her. And she of course didn't care because she did not use steroids, this was purely some shit that was happening to her.

She had noticed over the weekend that her already bad temper had gotten worse. She also taken all of her piercings out since she had suddenly started to hate them and her skin had healed quickly which was strange. She was currently trying to not attack Paul for tapping his pencil against his school desk because he did not know how annoying the sound was for her. She eventually slapped her own hand on top of his stopping all movement and then glared lightly before Paul nodded and let go of the pencil before focusing on the class.

When it was time for lunch Bella felt like she was about to explode. She was shaking slightly so she decided it was time to go home. She saw Sam in the same situation and offered him and Leah a ride home since Leah was feeling like sick like she had been a few days prior. Seth tagged along since he too was starting to feel sick. They all went to the office and made excuses as to why they had to leave before driving home quickly. Bella's shaking was getting worse by the time they parked outside of the swan residence and she and Sam went to see Sue. One look at them and she told them to come with her to the reservation and try to think about things that calmed them.

Oddly all Bella had to think about to calm down was video games and her friends. Her brothers stupid antics when they were trying to cheat by distracting her when they played Mortal kombat. And her step-fathers awkward hugs and smiles. She heard Sue speak with someone on the phone and only heard her say three words: It has begun.

When they arrived at the reservation she noticed Old Quil and Billy waiting for them. When they got out they ushered them into the back yard where a table with chairs were waiting.

"Now. I know you two are confused as to what has been happening to the two of you and we will explain it. You two are shifting into wolves like our ancestors did. Though it is unheard of a woman shifting then I guess my blood runs thick in you Bella, and I am actually proud that you are shifting, it shows that you are extraordinary. You will be naturally alpha until Jacob shifts if he decides to take over then he should be able to if you let him fight you but Sam will be beta until then. Your wolf blood should make you beta or alpha after what your brother does though, considering the black family has always led the wolf packs. Now, the shaking is a part of a warning when you are getting riled up to shift. Your anger is the trigger while happiness shifts you back. So controlling your tempers is what is most important since you have to go to school in forks where the triggers are. You see what triggered your wolf blood was you coming across the Cullens, the moment you did your body started getting you ready by strengthening you and making you more able to defend yourselves. Now what I want you to do in order to get it out of the way is I want you to undress- dont give me that look!" Billy said only stopping when Bella and Sam both gave him a look that said are you fucking kidding me? "and then think of something that makes you angry, then you shift into your other form. Alright lets try it out. We wont peek until we hear you shift so don't worry about us seeing you naked."

Bella and Sam sighed at the same time before turning the back to each other and seeing as the elders had turned around started undressing. After doing that they thought about something that made them angry. For Bella it was her mother choosing her husband over her and what one of her moms boyfriends had done to her in the past that made the world seemingly explode and it was slightly painful. She heard a thud beside her and saw a pitch black wolf, very furry too his fur was long, standing where Sam had stood only a few minutes ago. She also noticed that she had white paws and when she looked at herself she was white. Pure white.

_'Bella?' _

_'Sam? Why are you in my head?' _

_'I don't know, it must be a pack thing or something. I can't believe the old goats were telling the truth, I can't believe this, what am I supposed to tell leah? Cool fur by the way.' _

_'I'm guessing the old goats will know the answers..' _

They heard the elders gasp and immediately looked from each other and at the elders. They tried to speak but all that came out was some growls and a sound that sounded like a cat trying to cough up a furball.

"You have probably noticed how you are able to talk telepathically, that is the pack mind. You can only talk like that while you're in wolf form, now think of things that calm you down and make you happy to shift back." Old Quil and the two wolves nodded.

When she shifted back it was less painful and it didn't explode like the last time. Instead it was just like reverting back. She and Sam blushed before hurriedly getting dressed and then stood in front of the elders.

"Now. Questions?"

"Why us? Why is my fur black and Bella's white? Does she hear all of my thoughts? Can she see my memories? What do I tell leah?" Sam went off the bat before Bella could even open her mouth.

"You are both of the blood that has the wolf gene in them, considering that both Seth and Leah are home sick instead of at school including Jacob who came home earlier then all of them are about to join you but until they do don't say a word. I know it's cruel but it's best if they don't panic. Just act like you always do even if it's hard. And don't lose your tempers because that would make a scene as to why two teenagers are changing into wolves at school. It would make you a target of the government. No one knows what it is that chooses the fur but there is the theory that it represents what you hold in your heart. Bella and later the rest will be able to hear all of the things that you think about when in wolf form. And she can only see your memories if you think about also, we now need to go meet the Cullen family at their house to tell them about you shifting. But before that we need to cut your hair and give you the tribal wolf tattoo...well we have to cut Sams hair since you already have yours short Bella." Billy said and Bella nodded before Sue attacked Sam with an electric hair clippers while Bella sat down in Old Quils kitchen and sat still while he Tattooed the wolf tattoo on her. It wasn't too bad looking from what she had seen so she didn't really mind getting it.

After he was done Billy put plastic film over it and then ruffled her hair in an affectionate way making Bella feel slightly less angry at him. They waited while Sam got his tattoo and Bella had to laugh when he looked like he was in a lot of pain. She had never felt much pain while getting her tattoos so she felt amused at seeing a boy looking like he was being cut open when he was just being pierced by a needle.

"why did I suddenly start to hate my piercings?" Bella asked Sue who was standing by her.

"When you shift you explode into a wolf, your wolf side knew that your piercings would hurt you if you shifted while wearing them and since you heal fast then you would be horrendously scarred from the piercings trying to expand with your form." Sue explained and Bella nodded before muttering "Stupid wolf..." making her step-mother chuckle.

"what about love? Do we wolves have any thing of mate thing that makes us choose our soul mate?"

"Well. The tribes legends say that when you look into the eyes of the person you are to share the rest of your life with then you know instantly. Everything becomes about that person and you become whatever he or she needs whether its a lover, friend, or protector. It is called imprinting"

"Great, not only am I a wolf but loving someone who isn't my imprint is bound to hurt said someone the moment you imprint."

"Imprinting is rare Bella, Your great-grandfather did not marry his imprint yet here you stand. It doesn't happen to everyone because sometimes you just don't find them."

"how are we going to explain this to Charlie?"

"We kind of have to tell him the truth since not only you but Leah and Seth are also shifting... he has heard all of our legends so it should be easy to explain but his reaction might be harsh at first. I will tell him about it, so don't you worry about it. This is a part of who you are, and one day you will see it as a blessing not a curse."

"Whatever." Bella said before noticing that Sam was done. It was 4 in the afternoon by now so they decided to head to the Cullens house since they would be home by now. Billy called ahead of them to let them know that they were coming. When they were heading out to the cars Bella felt too hot to be in her shirt so she decided to take it off and only wore her black sports bra showing off her 6 pack and well toned body along with her other tattoos making Billy raise his eyebrow. Bella just gave him a challenging look making him look away. That would be an argument that would take forever.

They drove quickly to the Cullen residence that wasn't too far from the reservation and when they arrived they saw the cullens waiting outside for them. She and Sam helped Billy get into his wheelchair again and then walked with Sam behind the elders and Bella in front as to show who the alpha of the pack was.

"Lets start this meeting by introducing ourselves. You Cullens know me and my two colleagues but you probably don't all know who those two are. This is Sam Úley, and Isabella Marie Black Swan, my daughter who I had outside of my marriage with my deceased wife 17 years ago. She is current alpha of the pack that is forming and will remain so until my son phases, if he chooses to be beta though then she will remain alpha." Billy said making Bella twitch at the Black part of her name. She never had the name but her biological father appeared to be trying to make amends, that though was an argument for later.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle the head of this coven. This is Esme my mate and wife, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and Victoria his mate and wife." a man that looked like he was in his 20'ies to 30'ies said pointing to each of his ''children''.

Bella noticed a small growl coming from Sam and gave him a look, he was shaking slightly so she growled at him making him calm down. This was a peace meeting. Bella looked back to the cullens only to meet the eyes of Rosalie. That was when it happened, gravity felt like it suddenly moved. And it felt like that it wasn't the earth holding her there anymore but Rosalie instead. When she came down from her high she let out a small whimper and saw that her biological father was looking at her strangely.

"You alright Bella?"

"Y-yea. I-I'm gonna go though. I need some time to myself. Don't follow me Sam, you guys just finish what we came for." Bella rushed out before running off to the woods and stripped before changing to her wolf form before bringing her clothes to Sue who promised that they would be waiting for her when she returned. Bella then ran off into the woods as fast as she could. She had imprinted, on a vampire, her sworn enemy. This was fucked up. This only proofed that she was not sane, there was something really fucked up about her. She stopped high in the mountains and howled out her frustrations knowing no one could hear her for miles.

She continued running after a little while and finally stopped in a small clearing with a waterfall. She laid down on a rock and looked down at her reflection. She hated this, her life was just getting worse and worse.

-Rosalie's pov-

Rosalie could feel her fears come true when she saw Bella come out of the car that carried the mutts and their council. She had been afraid that her shaking earlier that day was due to her shifting soon. Bella wasn't wearing a shirt and it showed off her extremely hot body. Rosalie didn't understand her feelings for this girl but knew that she liked her and worried for her when she was gone. She saw the councilman in the wheelchair start to introduce them and then Carlisle did the same. When that was done she heard the older mutt growl low and saw Bella growl at him to silence him. It was obvious she was alpha, after all she was of the leading line of wolves.

When she looked up and into her own eyes both of them froze. Rosalie could see a mix of emotions flashing through the other girls eyes like confusion, love, admiration and after it was all over fear, pure and raw fear before she explained that she needed time alone and then ran off before returning as the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen, her fur was the purest white. They then saw her run off into the woods and damn she was fast. She wanted badly to run after the girl but decided to stay considering she would look bad if she followed.

"I know that one of you is an empath, can you explain what Bella was feeling?" Billy said looking slightly worried and Rosalie looked at Jasper who looked shocked at whatever Bella had been feeling.

"She imprinted... on Rosalie." Rosalie blinked dumbstruck, wait...she WHAT? A wolf imprinted on her? Didn't this mean that she was said wolfs mate or something?

"What do you know about imprinting?" Old Quil asked and she looked at her foster father.

"We know only what your ancestors were willing to tell us. They told us that sometimes a wolf would imprint, or fall in love with, someone the moment their eyes first met after the wolf shifted for the first time. The imprint is basically the soul mate of the wolf." Carlisle said honestly and Old Quil nodded.

"That is only a small part of what an imprinting does. The imprint isn't always your lover, the wolf becomes whatever their imprint wants of them. A lover, friend or protector it does not matter. Losing an imprint would slowly drive the wolf insane which is why it is considered the wolfs only weakness. And this means that if Isabella imprinted on a vampire that we can not harm her or anyone said vampire does not wish harmed because it would kill one of our own." Quil explained and Carlisle nodded.

"I see. Where does that leave us?"

"Well. The treaty has to be changed somewhat. You are still forbidden from harming humans since its not right to do so. But the pack needs to be traveling through forks and around it so how about we change this into an allegiance? We can try and get along for once and as long as none of you stray from your diet then we should be fine. Isabella is an strong leader from what I have seen from her and heard about her. She should be able to keep the rowdy ones of the pack in check so they wont attack anyone. What do you say?" Billy said and Carlisle looked at us and seeing no complaints nodded.

"Wait. How do we know that this isn't some trick into making us trust you filthy mutts?" Edward said and Sam growled.

"You should ask your brother that, he felt Bella imprint. It's your choice whether to trust what he says or not." Sam ground out and Edward glared but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

After that they just discussed for a few minutes about patrols and how many were about to shift and Rosalie just looked bored on and still desired to go look for the white furred wolf who had run off when she was approached by said wolfs step-mother.

"I can see that you want to go look for her. So take her clothes and go find her. I think she needs for someone to tell her that it isn't a freaky thing to have imprinted on her mortal enemy, which I know she is thinking." Sue said and handed Rosalie the girls clothes before walking back to the others. Rosalie just silently thanked her before running into the woods hoping to be able to track the girl.

-x-x-x-

An: yay. Bella shifted and is alpha. And has imprinted. Whooo... im so tired right now. I had a harsh day at work and shit so I hope you like this chappy.


	5. Chapter 5: Pack

An: here is another chapter. its 5 in 4 days. and we now stand at 66 follows... one more and it will be equal to what my other story ever got and its finished so thats saying much for me. at one point in this chapter i started feeling like i couldn't continue and that was when i was errr... given encouragement by one of my readers which im grateful for. you know who you are. anyway on with the show.

* * *

Guest Review answer question corner:

EA: I don't know will he? Read on to find out :P

* * *

-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Pack

-Bella pov-

Bella had laid looking at the water for what felt like hours and had actually fallen asleep. She did not notice the breaking of nearby twigs in the forest or the sudden silence in the woods when all of the animals stayed silent to hide from the predator that had arrived in the clearing. She did however notice the an overly sweet scent of roses. She snapped awake and looked around and saw that Rosalie was slowly walking towards her holding her clothes. She growled in a warning and the blonde vampire stopped.

"I just came here to talk. Sue gave me your clothes so we could do it without me having to guess what your growls and other sounds mean or you having to feel awkward naked. So if you don't mind I will leave the clothes on this rock here and you will change back please?" Rosalie said and Bella nodded slowly and waited until Rosalie had turned around before phasing back and getting dressed into her clothes.

"I'm decent. You can turn around." Bella said with an indifferent tone and went back to her rock and sat down looking at the water. She heard the vampire walk up and sit down beside her but did not show anything to acknowledge her.

"I know about the imprint thing. And I know you are probably still freaking out over it but you do know that whatever happens that we can take this slow. I don't mind you having imprinted, not because it causes you wolves to be unable to harm me or my family but because you're different from the rest of the wolves from the reservation that I have met from what I have seen and our families are already agreed on an allegiance and you are the alpha of the pack so you can take care of keeping the rowdy wolves in check. Sam looked ready to murder me the moment he knew what had happened, but he also looked worried about you so I would guess he is going to be a rowdy one. But I know you will keep them from harming any of us, because you have the capability to become a great leader with your brother by your side. So what do you say? Wanna give being friends a try?"Rosalie said slowly causing Bella to look at her like she thought she was joking. When the vampire just gave her a look that said I'm serious then she started thinking about it.

Bella knew she had to be close to the vampire or her wolf would start fighting her control over him which is what Sue had explained to her while they were waiting for Sam to be ready to leave earlier. She also knew that this would complicate things as she knew that bedickward had a problem with her due to not being able to read her mind. And she knew next to nothing about vampires. But she nodded anyway, she had no choice at this point. She just hoped that everyone of her pack accepted this problem when they phased. She did not need anyone arguing about it or her half-brother deciding that she was unfit to lead and decide to fight her for alpha. If it happened the pack would go to his side and she would be left alone and make the cullens unprotected by the treaty or allegiance since the pack wouldn't care about hurting her.

After Bella nodded they just sat there getting to know each other a little bit but never revealing too much. They still didn't trust each other too much even if the imprint was affecting them both it did not blind them. They were of species that were sworn enemies despite Rosalies family being different from the other vampires with their animal blood diet. It was well past dinner when Bella decided it was time to head home and Rosalie offered to follow her and carry her clothes for her since it would get wet if kept in her mouth. Bella just nodded and didn't wait for Rosalie to turn around before starting to strip. Said vampire whirled around quickly and if she could blush she would be red as an tomato by now.

When Bella had phased she offered the vampire to ride on her back by laying down in front of her and she agreed since she was faster than Rosalie. Bella then took off into the woods and loved the feeling of running with her imprint on her back and the feeling of freedom she felt by running as fast as she could. They arrived in the woods behind the Swan residence only a few minutes later and Rosalie laid the girls clothes on the ground before saying bye and running to her own home while Bella phased back and put her clothes on before walking into the house and saw her family in the living room watching tv.

When Sue noticed her she stood up and helped her reheat food from earlier that night before joining the others once more and Bella sat alone in the kitchen eating and thinking about the earlier conversation with Rosalie. She felt like the blond was just using the imprint to keep her family safe but who could blame her? The opportunity arose and she grabbed it. Bella could always wing it and get herself killed leaving Jacob in control and then it wouldn't be forced allegiance between the two species that would never work out.

But Bella somehow sensed that perhaps wouldn't be the best idea. So she decided to let things go the way they went and just go along with the flow. The pack only had two people currently and they needed to boost their numbers if they were to protect Forks from red eyes. Even with 8 vampires that never slept patrolling with one of them at all times it would be hard to do. With leah, seth and jacob phasing soon it would be slightly easier but they needed more. With that in mind Bella walked into the living room and asked her step-mother if she could speak with her for a moment, when they were alone in the kitchen Bella decided to ask her what had been on her mind.

"Who of todays generations have the gene in them?"

"You, Jacob, Sam and Quil Ateara V have the gene directly from the original pack that dealt with the Cullens the last time. But Seth and Leah also have it, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Brady Fuller and Collin littlesea all have the gene because they descend from each of those bloodlines. I'm hoping that the last two don't phase though since they are too young to be dealing with this stuff just like you and Sam are both too young but this is sadly necessary due to our blood." Sue explained and Bella nodded. That would make them large enough to take out almost all threats coming at them but she still wasn't satisfied. She thought about the one vampire she knew, she had met him back in phoenix. She had not known he was a vampire then but had figured it out by now. He had taken an liking to her spunk and so apparently spared her life considering he was red eye.

She considered calling him up since he had been around for a long time and would know how to fight his own kind and could teach them. He had offered her his number and said he would come if she ever needed him. She had accepted it and had his number in her phone. He had sometimes called her up just to say hello and make sure she was fine, he was kind of like this protective brother if she thought about it.

She decided to wait and see if things went well she would not need to call him at all. If a war started she would get his help. Though he still owed her beer since she had picked up a chick in front of him. Bella shook her head and headed to bed. She had a feeling that things would get difficult soon.

-the next day-

Bella sighed as she walked into the only class she shared with Leah and just happened to be the one she shared with Rosalie. She quickly looked up though and noticed that Leah was shaking rather badly. She knew that there was no doubt about it that being this close to a vampire for even an hour would make the girl shift so she told the teacher that Leah was going down with what she had the week prior and that it was necessary to get her to a doctor immediately.

He excused the both of them for the rest of the day and Bella dragged Leah to her car before hunting down Seth's class along with Jacobs in order to see if they were this bad too. When she saw Seth shaking badly along with Jacob she told their teachers the same and called up Sue who told her to pick her up before they headed to the reservation. Sam had not been at school that day because he was being taught how to control his temper by old quil and didn't want to face Leah yet. But sadly, he would have to soon.

She rushed to the reservation since she did not desire to have her car ruined by her siblings turning into horse sized wolves and the moment she stopped in front of old Quils house she ushered them out before telling them everything before telling them to strip and to think of something that made them angry and then phased herself.

Jacob was first to go off and shifted into a wolf that had russet brown fur, Leah was next and shifted into a grayish wolf, then last was Seth who shifted into a sandy colored wolf who had oversized paws. He kept the innocent look on him which made Bella think he was adorable.

"_hey I'm not adorable! Wait how did I hear that? Can I hear your thoughts? And you mine?" _

"_Yes Seth, this is how we communicate in our wolf forms. Me and Sam phased for the first time yesterday. I'm the alpha unless Jacob wants to take over?"_

"_No. You lead, I really don't feel like leading. You have it in you while I might let my emotions cloud my judgment, why did we change though?"_ Jacob asked through their mind link looking confused.

"_We came off age when Vampires were near by. The cullens moved back and now we have an allegiance with them because well... its better if I show you." _Bella explained and then showed them the memories of the imprinting and made sure to allow them to feel the emotions she felt to make sure they understood how important it was that they would not harm the cullens.

"_so we have to deal with you loving a leech? Wonderful." _Leah said making Bella cringe with how it hurt and she could immediately sense guilt from Leah who had felt her pain.

"_time to phase back. Think of something that makes you happy and calms you." _Bella quickly did it herself with no effort and quickly got dressed and waited for the others to be ready too before leading them inside where Billy, Sue and Old Quil were waiting. Old Quil started on the tattoos while Billy explained everything, including imprinting to the newcomers and explained why they had an allegiance now because of Bella imprinting on Rosalie Hale. Sam came into the room then and like he was hoping that Leah was his imprint he looked into said girls eyes. When he obviously felt nothing change he deflated and looked miserable.

"Sam..." Bella said and when the boy looked at her she pointed outside, he nodded and followed her outside.

"I know you're nervous about not imprinting on Leah but Sue did say it was rare. You don't necessarily need to imprint on her to be happy. My great-grandfather didn't imprint on his wife yet I'm standing here like he had. Unless you or Leah imprint it wont matter much whether you stay together or not." Bella said and Sam nodded silently.

"I know but I'm just scared that if I imprint on someone that it will hurt her too much. We have been together so long Bella, I was even intending on proposing to her once we graduated. I love her, you of all people know that by now."

"I know Sam. But I also know that you wont hurt her intentionally. Leah knows about imprinting, and also knows it is not something we choose. It's a good thing she phased before it happened, because now she will at least have some heads up. And who knows, she might imprint before you do."

"You're right. Thank you Bella, I needed this talk. You will be a good leader and I will accept my part as 3rd in command if you will have me there."

"I do. And Sam I also need you to do me a favor."

"what do you need?"

"I know I imprinted on a vampire, the one thing we are sworn to protect humans from. And I want you if the time comes and Rosalie kills a human or harms one, then I want you to kill me and then destroy her and anyone who stands in your way of doing so. I will make sure the pack knows of this, also if I die then you and Jacob can decide who leads, if he wants to take my place let him and become beta."

"I really don't like the thought of killing you Bells...I haven't known you for long but I have grown to respect you and I wont act on this order unless we have unwavering proof that she killed a human here."

"That's all I ask. Now lets head inside before the old farts fill the others heads with stories." Bella said and Sam chuckled as they headed back inside.

-Cullen Residence, Rosalie pov-

Rosalie sighed and regretted her decision to tell her family that at least one wolf had shifted today, she had seen the look on Bella's face when she saw Leah shaking badly. Because of this Edward was throwing an hissy fit again. Carlisle was trying to get him to calm down but the boy was saying that they should kill the wolves while they had the numbers under control. That was when Rosalie exploded.

"And what then? Do we kill their whole tribe for something they cannot control? There will be more and more of them until their blood doesn't run anymore Edward. We have an allegiance with them now, which is more than that treaty we had before. If you can't handle this shit then just leave to Denali until you get your fucking head around it that you can't read one of them. It isn't so fucking bad that Bella is protected from your stupid mind reading. If anything it's better since you have no right to be inside anyone's head." Rosalie growled out and Carlisle sighed.

"I have to agree with Rosalie on this one Edward. Go to denali." Carlisle said making the ''golden boy'' look at him horrified before slamming the door to his room like a drama queen and then running out the house with his bags and saying they were making a mistake. Carlisle just called Tanya and told her that Edward should be heading their way since he had hard time dealing with his ability not working on a shape-shifter.

Rosalie just sat down with a sigh before grabbing an nearby fashion magazine and flipping through it. She felt as tired as an vampire could considering they never slept. She just hoped that Edward would calm down one day and leave the wolves alone, they did not need the shit he was trying to pull. Rosalie sighed again as she headed out to hunt. She had a feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen and soon.

* * *

-x-x-x-

An: Done. Done. Done. Well for now. I wouldn't want any crazy fans hunting me down and killing me over me quitting the story. and i know this one is short but its later and im tired but didnt want to disappoint by not updating tonight so little is better than nothing i think? I haven't decided who to make the main criminal in this story... the volturi are a possible choice but also James and his coven. Or Eddy boy.


	6. Chapter 6: Clash wait what?

An: Here goes number six. This is officially my most popular story, which considering i have had a few on here but always deleted them once i got stuck since they weren't popular enough and have been here for awhile thats saying much. I never expected my most popular story to be a twillight fanfic thats for sure. Anyway. Hope you like this new chapter. On with the show.

And Question: Do You want me to slow down the updates? Or is it good that i update quickly. Do tell your view please.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 6: clash wait what

-1 month after Edward left for Denali-

Bella sighed, it had been exhausting to have to go to school and patrol during night but it had gotten slightly easier after Paul, Quil, Jared and Embry phased. They now numbered 9 in total and were hence 1, well 2 at the moment, more than the cullens. There were always 2 wolves and two vampires patrolling except at one time during night time there were only Bella and three vampires. It had to be bella because the other wolves didn't feel like hanging with vampires more and she did not trust them enough to not attack the vampires who were on shift with them.

There were 4 shifts in 12 hours, each shift was 3 hours long and each wolf would run with a vampire one circle once every hour and would howl if there was trouble and the Cullen would call Bella and she and the rest of the pack would come running to help along with the rest of the Cullens. They could not run shifts during the school day because of them having to finish high school. But Bella intended on changing that once spring break came on because then she was going to call her Vampire friend up and ask him to train her pack in fighting and perhaps he could patrol with a Cullen during daytime. She would not ask it of him if it was not needed but if it came to it she would.

Bella was slightly worried though, Leah had been detached outside of her shifts and looked sad at the fact that her and Sam weren't imprints but didn't think about it while in wolf form so Bella couldn't know for sure. Her and the pack were going to the Cullen house right now since the coven head had called a meeting with them because Bedickward was returning.

She did not like the thought of the fool returning especially since she knew he hated her for not being able to read her mind. She was just grateful he couldn't, she was the head of the pack and having him in her head would mean he knew too much about the pack. It was bad enough he could read Jacob and the rest of them. The most important part she was grateful for was that no one but her and Sam knew about the deal they had made. If they did hell would break loose.

Despite herself she had gotten closer to the vampires who she ran shifts with, which were Alice, Rosalie and Victoria and sometimes Emmett. Whenever she wasn't in wolf form they would talk about things. She knew both Victorias past and she knew that Alice was married to Jasper and that she could see the future, she did not remember her past except waking up as an vampire. Rosalie had not yet told her hers while they knew most of Bella's story already. She left out parts that she did not trust them enough with.

They had been shocked when she had said that she had never dated or felt any interest in anyone before, but she did know she was into girls. They had asked if she had never had someone ask her out and she explained that she had never said yes because she felt nothing towards anyone like that. The other girls had been shocked and did not understand how someone as in their words beautiful as her did not fall for anyone until now.

What they didn't know was about Bella's package. She had never allowed herself to fall for someone because of the chance she would be called a freak and also because of things she had experienced with one of her mothers old boyfriends who had tried to force himself on her only to find out she had a penis. She had been admitted to an hospital that night with broken arms and fractured ribs from him going ape-shit on her. He had been arrested and her mother had grown distant to her ever since.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived and as all of them climbed out of their cars they saw more vampires than there had been there yesterday waiting in the back yard for them. This made Bella instantly wary and gave her pack a sign to be ready for anything. She saw Bedickward smirking from where he was beside the five newcomers. Three of them were blond and had some slight resemblance but not enough to be blood related from what Bella would guess. The other two were a latina woman and a man who had dark hair, they all had the golden ember eye of the cullen clan so Bella knew they weren't human drinkers.

"what is the fucking meaning of this Carlisle? Do you realize that more vampires means that more of us will submit to this goddamned curse which I thought all of us didn't want!" Bella growled and the cullen patriarch winced. They had made the agreement to not bring more vampires into the area because otherwise young kids would start to shift and that could prove fatal since pups had no control over their shifting. It was hard for Paul to not shift at the simplest irritation and he was 17 like her.

"Edward brought our extended clan members from Denali here. I don't know why he did because he would not explain until you were here." Carlisle said and Bella turned her most hateful glare at Edward who actually looked scared.

"I brought them to make sure we had the upper hand in numbers the moment the mutts attack us which I know they will!" Edward said but there was some wavering in his voice.

"You do realize that now you brought them here that more and more of us will shift until there will be 10 year olds shifting who don't have any control over their goddamned emotions and that will make it harder for me to control the pack. What you just did is just call doom upon your goddamn selves. We have the deals of the allegiance, if you don't drink from a human we don't attack you. Because you aren't a freaking threat to humans then. Why can't you just fucking deal with that you cannot read my mind and get on with your stupid pathetic life?" Bella spit out as she started to shake. She felt an hand on her shoulder and looked to her side to see Leah who was trying to get her to calm down.

"Because you are a threat." Edward said and that's when it became clear to Bella, the only way that Edward would trust the wolves was when he could read all of them. And that wasn't going to happen while Bella lived.

"If that is the fact then kill me. The alpha power will fall to my half-brother and you can read him. If I'm the only thing standing in the way of there being peace between the pack and you cullens then kill me and get me out of the way that way." Bella said and she could hear the horrified gasps of her whole pack and the ones of the vampires she had grown closer to. Emmett looked ready to stop and kill Edward if he tried to do it.

"Are you insane Bella?!" Jacob yelled and the whole pack yelled out their agreement.

"We need peace between the two species. It wont help us to be fighting each other when there are fucking bigger threats out there! Bedickward wont trust the whole pack until he can read me and since I can't unblock him then I have to die."

"Is one person that you cannot read really the only reason that you don't trust them all?" the unknown man asked Edward who nodded.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." One of the blond females said and the others nodded.

"Carlisle, are you really going to allow your first creation decide to kill the alpha of the pack and that way start a war simply because he can't read her?" the male spoke up again.

"No. I'm not going to let Bella get killed Eleazar. She has shown herself to be a friend of us vegetarian vampires and has not given me any reason to not trust her, she has not kept anything secret from us and every time someone shifted she let us know. We know all of their abilities and they know ours. Which is why I'm gonna give you an ultimatum Edward." Carlisle spoke making his oldest look at him. "Either you stop being so stuck on the fact that you cannot read Bella and start to trust the wolves or you leave this coven and don't return. What will it be?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. The whole family has spoken about your behavior and agreed that it was not acceptable. This saddens me but we wont allow you to harm our relationship with the wolves by behaving like a spoiled brat who has had his toy taken from him."

"Then I will leave, but I will be back, and when I do I will destroy all of you. You hear me stupid mutt?! I will kill you!" Edward said growling at Bella before running off into the woods.

Bella thought about having someone follow him and kill him but decided not to since it would endanger whoever went. The next thing she knew was her cheek stinging as she was slapped by someone. She looked up to see that it was Rosalie who had a rather furious look on her face and said blond just stomped off making Bella feel rather badly since her imprint was angry at her.

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie felt oddly furious the moment Bella offered Edward to kill her to bring peace. She saw the logic in it since Edward wouldn't trust until he could read her but she was still putting herself in danger. Her wolf was putting herself in danger...wait her wolf? Where did that come from?

"Soo. Your the big bad wolf who Eddie was telling me about? I see he forgot to mention how beautiful you were. My name is Tanya, these are my adoptive sisters Irina and Kate, Kate has the ability to shock people with her touch. And those are my adoptive brother and sister Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar has the ability to sense gifts in humans that they would bring into the vampire life." Tanya said making Rosalie freeze at the seductive voice pointed at _HER _wolf. Again, it came out as her wolf and instantly Rosalie felt jealous. She hadn't been showing Bella much attention besides talking to her every now and then but no one, and she meant no one was going to steal her wolf away.

"Umm.. My names Bella, and this is my half-brother Jacob," Bella said before pointing at each of the members of her pack.

"Back off Tanya, shes mine." Rosalie growled at the blond who looked amused.

"Alright, alright, but I didn't think the great Rosalie Hale would be interested in the little wolf."

That was when all of them heard a small whine coming from one of the pack. It caused Tanya to look into the eyes of one Leah Clearwater by accident and that was when Leah and everyone else in the pack froze.

-Bella pov-

Despite being in human form all of them could feel the slightest emotion coming from Leah which meant that the girl had imprinted... on a vampire. And a girl. Oh yay Sam was going to be super pleased wasn't he?

"What just happened Bella?" Leah asked looking worriedly at her leader.

"You just imprinted on Tanya..."

"WHAT!" Sam roared and Bella quickly turned and gave him a look. They had discussed this before and they knew it could happen though Bella never thought Leah would imprint on a female.

"Whats an imprint?" Tanya asked and Rosalie decided to answer.

"it is the moment a wolf finds his other half in a way. The wolf becomes everything his imprint requires of him, a mate, friend or protector. Losing the imprint would drive the wolf insane with grief and then it would commit suicide much like a vampire does if they lose their mate. Bella imprinted on me the moment our eyes met for the first time after she shifted." Rosalie explained and Tanya nodded slowly.

"So I get a little wolfy to hang around with? Sweet!"

All of the vampires just chuckled at that while the whole pack was too distracted trying to calm Sam down. He was furious over losing his girlfriend to a vampire and a girl on top of it all. Bella decided to push Leah towards the cullens before telling the rest of the pack to protect them before shifting the moment Sam did and attacked him when he tried to get to the ''damned leech who stole leah from him'' which she heard through her mind link. She managed to pin him down after a few good moves and just stayed that way growling at him with her alpha power until he calmed down and submitted once more.

Bella let him go then and told him to go home and rest for the rest of the day to clear his head. She knew how he felt and he knew it so he followed her advice and went home. The moment Bella started thinking about shifting back she realized her clothes had been ruined the moment she shifted. Which meant she had no clothes. So she decided to see if her little vampire had forgiven her enough to give her clothes for a trip home. She crawled on her stomach until she was at Rosalies feet and looked at her with her big brown eyes before giving the most pathetic whine.

She could see Rosalies anger breaking apart and when Bella tugged at her pants gently she nodded before running inside the house and bringing her some clothes, which were just a black sports bra and jeans with some underwear. Bella ran into the woods to shift back and got dressed before telling the rest of the pack that they could return home if they wished. All of them left except for Leah who was busy being asked questions by her imprint. Bella felt jealous for a moment that Leah's imprint was so interested in her while her own was detached and wary around her.

"Carlisle, I wish for your permission to get an old friend of mine to come here and help train the pack in fighting against vampires. He is an vampire and feeds on humans which is why I wished to ask your permission. I met him back in phoenix about a year ago and we have kept in touch since, the pack and elders are fine with this as long as he wont feed near here." Bella asked and everyones attention was on her immediately. A wolf knowing an vampire that fed on humans and was still alive? How?

"Well. Alright. But may I ask his name?"

"Garret. I do not know any last name of his. I didn't know about vampires back in phoenix and I hadn't phased before then otherwise we might not be friends but he knows about me phasing since I called him a few days back and asked him if he would be willing to come here and help me train the pack and he said that if the vampire coven living here would give the okei he would come."

"I think I know him but go ahead. If it's the Garrett I know then he wont be any threat." Carlisle said and Bella nodded.

"leah do you wanna stay here longer or do you wanna come home with me?" Bella asked her step-sister who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I will ride in with you. Can Tanya come to our house later tonight though so we can get to know each other better though?"

"That's fine by me but you will have to ask Sue and Charlie for permission. They are the owners of the house."

"Great. I will call you later Tanya to let you know." Leah said smiling before following Bella to her car. They got in and drove off leaving the vampires in the dust.

-Rosalie pov-

"Soo Rose, wanna tell me all about your wolf?" Tanya asked making the blond glare at her lightly.

"No." Rosalie said before walking back into the house. Her feelings towards Bella were really starting to confuse her. She had felt extreme jealousy when Tanya hit on her and she did not understand it, she hadn't wanted Bella to imprint on her and now she also didn't want anyone looking at her the wrong way? That didn't seem fair. Bella was awesome and deserved to have someone love her unconditionally so why was she who called her only a friend and barely that trying to stand in the way? She noticed Esme and Alice sharing a look with Victoria and then they followed her into her room.

"Rosalie I think its time we spoke about your relationship with Bella, or lack of it." Esme said gently making the blond look at her over her shoulder before looking back out the window she had been looking out of before they spoke.

"Alright what do you wanna say?"

"We think that Bella might be your mate, have you considered that she imprinted on you because of that?" Alice said making Rosalie whip around to face them.

"Bella my mate? Are you crazy? Shes a girl."

"You have said it yourself that you held no interest in men Rosalie. And we also know that Bella has feelings for you that are more than friendship and protectiveness. She loves you despite her not realizing it and not being with you hurts her but she respects your wishes. You are so lucky to have a wolf who imprinted on you that is like her but you ignore her like some trash. We want it to stop for the both of your sakes. I mean come on what is the worst that would happen if you dated? People would get offended?" Victoria said making Rosalie realize that they were probably right.

She had seen how her cold shoulder affected the girl and felt bad about it but was confused by her own feelings. Considering how she felt around the girl she knew she had feelings for her but didn't know how to act on them. But now she knew one thing for sure.

Isabella Marie Swan was her mate, and she had been hurting said mate for over a month.

-x-x-x-

An: I'm so tired I could die... I had a tough day at work since a girl decided to be lazy and blinked her big brown puppy eyes at me to get me to work longer. The good thing is ill have the next thursday off and might be able to write more or even paint my stupid wall that day. I hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Roses are blue, i hate you

An: I decided to post this chapter early since it seems this story is going to be a large hit with 100 follows and not yet a week since I posted the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: Roses are blue, I hate you.

-Bella pov, beginning of spring break.-

Ever since the meeting with the cullens Bella had been growing more and more irritated with her blond imprint. The vampire had been avoiding her. This caused Bella too seek out other company in order to keep herself entertained when she wasn't making music. The few times she had been over at the cullen house she had seen Rosalie being overly angry whenever someone else touched her. It was like Rosalie wasn't sure if she wanted her but wanted her and so she played tug of war with her feelings. Bella sighed before deciding to hit away her anger by working on the drum solo.

She had gotten her room soundproofed a week earlier so the rest of the house couldn't complain, she had sat down by the drums when her phone rang. She hadn't been able to reach Garrett ever since the last meeting her pack had with the Cullens but had left him an message telling him to call her when he could, and looking at the caller id she saw it was him.

"Hey G. What's up?"

_'Nothin much, just been hangin around livin life like usual. So whats the sitch? You left a message saying you wanted me to call you. And while I admit my awesomeness then you rarely need me to call.' _Garret replied making Bella chuckle at his ego-ish ness.

"Well. I kind of need a big favor... You see I just recently found out that my biological father had a gene in him that if I come across vampires before I come of age then I shift into a horse sized wolf along with a few relatives of mine from his side. So I know that you're a vampire. And I was wondering if you could perhaps since you're the most awesome fighter I have seen help me train my wolf pack in fighting against your own kind. There is a coven of vampires living near by that we have an allegiance with and all good and dandy with that but there are many other vampires out there that my pack is fully unfit to come in contact with right now. So what do you say old friend? Wanna help me out?" Bella asked while chanting in her head 'please say yes please say yes'

_'hmm... shift into a wolf you say? Sounds interesting enough. May I ask what the covens name is that lives there?' _

"The head of the coven is Carlisle Cullen."

_'ah old Carlisle. Haven't seen him in awhile. I'll come and see you Bells and see if I can help you train the other wolves. But do the other wolves agree with a human drinker coming around?' _

"They don't mind as long as you don't feed from anyone close to forks. Which is where I am right now by the way. Do you want me to arrange for a place where you can stay?"

_'Nah. I'll ask old Carlisle if I can't bunk in with them. He has always been a softie when it comes to friends.' _

"I'll see you when you get here old friend then."

_'Yeah. I'll see you in 24 hours." _Garrett said before hanging up. Bella just chuckled and then went on with her music. It was the only thing she did these days in her free time since Rosalie hadn't been around for awhile. She was distracted during shifts because of this but her pack tried to console her while she tried to hide her hurt and jealousy whenever Leah was away with Tanya who obviously loved the girl. Those were the times that Bella drowned herself in her music. The only thing she could see as a good thing in this situation is that after three days of Sam raging about Tanya and Leah he had imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily, who had dropped in for a visit. He had been happier since then and hadn't been raging at all since then.

Bella sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and decided to go on her laptop and see if she could drown herself in computer games and music. It was times like this she wished she could get drunk without wasting hundreds of dollars on it. Her metabolism had shot up when she shifted so her body burned through medicine and alcohol like it was air so getting high wasn't an option either.

She put her playlist on shuffle and then started up skyrim. She had been playing for about an hour when the song Reprobate Romance by Blacklisted me ft Nicholas Matthews. She had always liked the song despite it not being what she listened to normally. Usually preferring bands like Within Temptation, Evanescence and Icon for hire. Unconsciously she started singing along with the song while she killed yet another dragon.

-Blacklisted me~Reprobate romance. I own nothing.-

**(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)**

You show me hell in the most beautiful light,  
your lies disguised as alibis.  
You know you're hell behind your beautiful eyes,  
a feeling I can't fight.

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.  


She killed the dragon before telling her follower lydia to go home and then shifted her character in skyrim into the werewolf form and ran to the nearest town which was Riften and started killing guards left and right while continuing to sing.

**(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)**

You left me here without a breath or goodbye,  
you never even tried.  
You saw me then I was so perfectly blind,  
a **love**** I'll never find.**

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
**I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.**

You're just like drawing scars  
and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart,  
will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are  
or what this means,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

After killing a few guards she ran away from riften and let her character shift back and then decided to do the next quest which was to join the dawnguard, she had already finished all the quests she could find in skyrim so why not finish the new dlc's she had bought. She traveled to the fort and talked to the leader before being sent to check out some cave. There were vampires in it which made Bella feel somewhat bitter nostalgic though these were the 'sun damages skin and health' type. Which wasn't real in her own world. And she wasn't a blood thirsty werewolf so she guessed it was a good thing. She continued to sing the rest of the song while cleaning out the cave.

**Yeah, you said you felt the same,  
but now who's to blame,  
you threw it all away.  
Yeah, you said you felt the same,  
but then something changed,  
you threw it all away. (x2)**

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

You're just like drawing scars  
and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart,  
will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are  
or what this means,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat. 

Bella decided to quit the game after freeing the vampire girl in the main chamber since she felt quite hungry. She froze the moment she turned around though noticing Rosalie sitting on her bed. Bella slowly took off her headphones and the blond vampire just followed her every movement silently.

"uhm how long have you been here?" Bella asked quietly.

"Long enough to hear you sing. You have a beautiful voice. And you have some awesome fighting skills in that game. Was that a vampire that you freed at the end?"

"Yea.. and thanks I guess?. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well. I wanted to talk. But I can hear your stomach growling so how about I take you out to lunch and we will talk during it?"

"Sure." Bella said and grabbed her leather jacket before following the vampire to her car which was parked in the garage. The vampire had obviously ran from her home but before Bella could get into the drivers side she saw Rosalie sitting in the drivers seat and was holding her hand out for the keys. Which made Bella hesitate, sure she had trusted people with her car before but she hated it. She was the worst passenger ever when someone drove her car since her paranoia went to the max. The car was her baby, something she could call her own and use as an escape when things got hard.

But in the end she had to relent since the blond wasn't giving in and she placed the keys in her hand before saying in a threatening voice 'not a scratch on it'. She then got in the passenger side and pouted making the blond chuckle.

They arrived in port angeles in front of this italian place that Bella had not been to before. The moment they walked inside they were approached by a waitress who led them to an empty booth that was pretty isolated since Rosalie had tipped the waitress beforehand. The waitress had been undressing Bella with her eyes the entire walk to their table. She handed them a menu before asking them if she could get them anything to drink. Rosalie didn't order anything obviously but Bella ordered two big cokes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked once she had ordered an mushroom ravioli with garlic bread as a starting dish, an double bacon burger as her main dish and a slice of cake as desert. She was paying for her own food so she didn't pull any stops.

"Us."

"I thought there was nothing to talk about there? You said you wanted me to be your friend after I imprinted on you and I have done so. What do you require more?"

"I have been thinking lately. I have had these...feelings, from the moment I first laid eyes on you. It wasn't until after the last meeting between the two species that I finally realized it with Esme's and Alice's help along with Tanya's. We vampires have a type of soul-mate too you know, we call it mating. We never know immediately but the moment we first meet the person we start to have feelings for them and we unconsciously treat them differently than others. I realized then that you were my mate,and I have been avoiding you ever since then because I felt guilty over causing you so much hurt from the beginning. And now I want a chance to court you."

"Let me ask you something, do you think avoiding me more than before made me hurt less? Are you that stupid? And court me? Are you born in 1700?"

"No. I simply did not think about your feelings when I decided to stay away while dealing with my own emotions. And I'm born in 1915. we courted those we held interest in back then, or at least the men did. The women just waited around."

"Well. Shouldn't I be the one who does the 'courting' then?"

"What you think yourself more of a man than me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have things you don't."

"Care to explain?"

"I have a fully functioning penis." Bella said flatly making the blond eyes bulge out and her jaw to drop in shock. Of all things the blond had obviously not expected that. The waitress brought her food at that time and she started to eat while the blond was still wrapping her mind around what she had said. She had finished half of her pasta when the blond managed to get her mind working again.

"Since when? And when you say fully functioning then do you mean like if you had sex with a human girl you could get her pregnant?"

"I was born with it. And yes, I could get a girl pregnant. The only difference between me and a guy is that I have breast, and my body is feminine. "

"How come I never heard of this before?"

"Well, I don't exactly go up to people and say. 'Hi my names Isabella Swan, call me Bella, oh and I have a fully functioning penis just so you know that I'm a freak.' It would make for an awkward conversation starter. And honestly Rosalie, if I should say how I felt about you recently its borderline hatred. The only thing keeping me from hating you is the imprint and I can't deal with this tug of war anymore. You better mean what you say or I will find a way to break out of this hell."

"You aren't a freak, it's just unique. And I know I haven't been fair to you. And I mean it when I say I mean to change that. I'm sorry, I really am. From now on I'll be the overly sappy trying to romance you type of person that you always see in the movies."

"Great, I feel sooo lucky to be unique." Bella said sarcastically before focusing entirely on her food while the blond just watched her eat. She knew she was being mean to the blond, but she was angry with her. The imprint feeling was fighting against her anger but she fought against it. She refused to allow the blond to treat her badly just because she was bound to her. Once she finished her food they left the restaurant after paying and this time Rosalie allowed her to drive.

-Rosalie pov-

You know the feeling when you know someone is angry with you and despite all of your hopes then you don't know how to say sorry? That's how Rosalie felt. She could feel the anger leaking out from the wolf girl beside her but she was pleasantly surprised at the control she had over her wolf because she wasn't shaking at all.

Rosalie knew she would have to struggle and beg to earn the other girls affection. Ever since she had figure out that Bella was her mate she had felt extreme jealousy and fear whenever someone was just being friendly. She had wanted to murder the waitress in the restaurant but hadn't felt like being thrown in jail since that would not help her situation.

She noticed Bella stopping in front of a small mall and followed her inside. She noticed a flower shop and that Bella walked into a video game shop near the entrance. She caught up to her and told her she was going to check out another store. The wolf-girl just nodded before continuing to look at different video games. Rosalie then went into the flower shop. She knew that Bella's favorite type of flowers were blue roses. Said it reminded her of the clear blue sky. She bought a dozen of them before walking out the store seeing Bella looking around for her. She walked up to the girl and held the flowers out to her. There was a conflict of emotions flashing through the girls face. Amusement, hesitation, sadness, amusement yet again before settling in an indifferent look.

"Thank you." Bella said taking the flowers and they walked around the mall for awhile before heading home. Rosalie allowed Bella to drive this time and only studied the girl while she drove, the way her muscles moved every time she shifted gears or the indifferent calmness she kept on her face at all times. She hadn't seen the girl smile much ever since she shifted, perhaps she didn't have much reason to.

Rosalie wanted the girl to smile, and for that smile to be because of her. But she had been stubborn about not accepting her feelings for the girl and that had caused an level of hurt that Rosalie hoped to heal with time. She only hoped she would manage to do so before anything else happened that would perhaps push them further away.

If that happened she did not know if she could handle it and survive.

-x-x-x-

An: Well. That escalated quickly. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. And thank you for the awesome support of making this story have 100 follows. I honestly have never gotten this type of amount of attention to my stories before so I'm really happy that this story is. I hope to continue to please thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8: Calm

An: You know...sorry for not putting any chapter up yesterday but now imma see how good you all are at reading these ans. here is a small contest. i will give two false reasons for why i didn't update yesterday and one true one. Prize: those who guess get a sneak peak of the next chapter, or can ask me anything they want.

here are the guesses:

1. I got lost on the road of life and met a black cat so i had to go the other way around and met an old lady who i helped with her grocery bags and then i helped her with putting her groceries away before i got in a car crash and landed in the emergency room but was fine so they let me go but didnt want me writing.

2. I was busy working all day yesterday.

3. I was baking a cake for my cousin and then took it to her new house.

* * *

Chapter 8: Calm

Bella ran in her wolf form to the Cullen house. Garrett was arriving there in only a few minutes from what his text said. She had Jacob and Sam whith her since they were her second and third in command. They had found a way to tie clothes to their legs while they ran in wolf form in the form of tying bags to their legs that had elastic bands that could expand largely without hurting them or getting in their way.

The moment they reached the tree line she could see the Cullens and Denalis along with Leah, who had been over at the house spending time with Tanya when she called, waiting in the back yard and she and her two companions shifted back before getting dressed. Bella wore cowboy jeans with a studded belt and a black sports bra while Jacob and Sam both just wore shorts. Bella walked into the clearing behind the cullen house followed by the other two wolves. Her and Carlisle nodded at each other in greeting before they settled into a calm silence while waiting.

After only a minute of waiting they heard the sound of approaching feet. It stopped at the tree line before a man 6'2" tall with a lanky build. wearing his long, sandy-coloured hair tied back with a leather thong. And the red ruby color of human drinkers. He was relaxed and the easy going grin on his face showed he recognized Bella immediately.

"Well. Looks like you really are this big ol' wolf now. You are taller and more muscular than last time and the Bella I knew would have run and hugged me by now." Garrett said jokingly making Bella laugh and run at him before jumping and giving him a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again old friend. And I'll be eternally grateful that you came. The pack has no experience fighting unlike me and you."

"I must say that I'm curious about this wolf thing. Can I see you shift?"

"Sure. But I have to undress, I don't want to waste hundreds of dollars on clothes. So if you would all turn around.?" Bella said and when they did she undressed quickly before shifting into her wolf form. The moment she landed on her feet she saw Garrett turn around and whistle.

"Man That's one big wolf. No wonder you grew freakishly tall Bells. It would have been hard for your body to handle this change otherwise. You can turn back now. I wont peek despite you being one hot piece of woman." Garrett said and Bella thought she heard a low growl coming from Rosalie. She changed back and put her clothes back on before turning to Jacob and Sam.

"This is Garrett. The nicest guy if you don't cross him. Go and tell the rest of the pack that he is no danger like you have seen here. I will let you know when we begin to train when I return home tonight." Bella said making the two males nod and walk into the forest before Bella could hear them shift and run to the reservation. She then turned to Garrett and saw him and Carlisle nod to each other in greeting.

"How about we head inside and perhaps the two of you can tells us the story of how you met?" Carlisle asked and Garrett looked to Bella who had frozen on the spot. Their eyes met and he was silently asking her if she wanted them to know the story. She knew she couldn't hide it forever so she might as well have the story told now.

"Sure. But if I stop half way through then don't push me into saying more. Understood?" Bella said and everyone nodded. She saw Garrett give her an understanding look before they headed inside before settling in the living room. Garrett sat down beside her while the others sat down in pairs or just so that they faced them. Rosalie looked at the place Garrett sat with a frown and it was obvious she wanted to sit there but said nothing and just sat down beside Kate who Bella had learned the hard way could really shock people by touching them, she had thought Tanya was joking the day they met.

"Where to start...it all happened about 2 years ago. I was living with my mother and her then newest boy-toy Stefan. Stefan was a rich guy but drank a lot and my mom only tolerated him because he had money. I was already in deep in trouble back then considering the last thing I had done before Stefan had come around was break into a bank he worked at and stole some money that I spent on drugs and booze. I was out the night I met Garrett, hanging around with some friends and buying alcohol with fake id's I had. After awhile the rest of the group went home not wanting to be out too late but I stayed behind and kept having fun. When I was walking home I noticed this group of guys walking behind me." Bella saw Rosalie tense but thought nothing of it for now.

"From how they walked I could tell that they were drunk so I just ignored it and kept on walking. Once it became obvious they were following me I decided to see if I could outrun them and started to run. They followed suit and eventually I made a wrong turn and ran into a dead end. I was going to try to climb the wall but one of the guys was quick and grabbed me. I quickly recognized him as Stefan. He started groping me and kept saying that I was more beautiful than my whore of a mother. So he wanted to have some fun with me. I told him to fuck off and fought against him and managed to get free but there was five of them and only one of me. After I kept them off for some time they managed to pin me down and were starting to undress me when I heard someone call out to them." Bella explained and noticed the cold hard fury in her blond vampires eyes, her eyes had turned pitch black and she could hear low rumbling in the other girls chest.

"It was Garrett. He had heard the fighting and came to investigate out of his curiosity. When he saw what they were doing he quickly used a few complicated moves and knocked them out cold before helping me up and walked with me home to make sure I was safe. But considering Stefan vanished along with his friends I'm guessing Garrett got a good meal that night and I can't say I disliked it. If Stefan had remained he would have tried to force himself on me again." Bella finished and noticed that most vampires in the room had furious looks on their faces while Garrett just had this reassuring look that he pointed at her.

"You sound like this wasn't the first time Bella.." Carlisle said and Bella nodded.

"When I was a kid one of moms boyfriends managed to pull down my pants and saw that I have a penis instead of the normal vagina and I landed in the hospital with two broken arms and fractured ribs because he decided to go ape-shit on the freak." Bella said calmly making everyone in the room shocked.

"Your mom has issues in picking a man it seems." Tanya said and Bella chuckled before nodding, that was putting it lightly. Her mother only cared about how much money the man had. Phil, her husband, was young and foolish and had money so her mother had married him. He hadn't liked her attitude which landed her in forks.

"So. How about we start making your pack kick-ass tomorrow?" Garrett asked and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Now me and Leah must head home. Sue hasn't seen her daughter in a few days and asked me to bring her home. She isn't perfectly comfortable with two of her daughters having imprinted on vampires." Bella said standing up before Carlisle asked a question she had hoped to never have to answer.

"Bella... I know this might seem rude but have you ever thought of having yourself turned into a boy since you already have a fully functioning penis?"

"...well. I have thought about it. But then I thought that it was changing myself. This is who I am, why should I change it?"

"Because this is frowned upon."

"Well. Changing your gender is too."

"True. But if you change your mind and want to change your gender let me know. I'll contact a few of my friends who can fix you right up."

Bella nodded stiffly before walking outside and jumping into the air shifting. She didn't care if she ruined her clothes she felt angry. He had said fix you right up like something was badly wrong with her. She now knew that he considered having a penis and being a girl a bad thing. She could see Leah undressing and shifting before running off towards home keeping her mind completely blank. She could not block her feelings though and the hurt burned slightly and she could sense Leah feeling sorry for her causing her to growl. She hated pity, always had. She was strong, she could handle anything thrown at her. Even if it was being considered a freak by the family of the woman she had imprinted on.

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie could see the anger and hurt in Bella's eyes as she walked outside before shifting in the air. She had ripped her clothes which was a clear sign she was furious. She saw Leah kiss Tanya before following her alpha outside and undressing before shifting. She waited until the two wolves were out of hearing range before turning to Carlisle.

"Was that necessary?" Rosalie demanded making her ''father'' look at her in surprise.

"I think so. You can't possibly say that you feel fully comfortable with Bella's condition?"

"It's a part of her. It isn't a problem, she has a dick so what? It's not like it will kill anyone."

"No. But it isn't normal. Her life, which will be eternal by the way because the imprint wont allow her to stop shifting and die leaving you behind, would be much easier if she didn't have to deal with people giving her looks. If she has herself fixed into a boy like she obviously was meant to be then it would be easier to live a thousand years."

"She doesn't care about what others think, do you realize this? She only cares what she herself thinks, and perhaps me."

"I know. But I gave her an option out, it's not like I'm forcing her."

"whatever. Just don't you dare do something like this again or I will remove your tool and shove it up your damn ass." Rosalie hissed before running to Bella's house. She didn't like the thought of her mate being alone and always stayed outside the girls window or on the roof listening to what was going on in the house.

She settled herself in the tree that was outside of her mates window when she noticed Bella looking straight at her. They just stood there staring at each other with Rosalie having an shocked look on her face considering Bella, while knowing of her presence, had never bothered looking at her outside.

"It's going to storm tonight." Bella said making Rosalie frown.

"Do you want to come in and stay there instead? So that your...prada shoes don't get ruined?" She continued making Rosalie's frown deepen since she wasn't wearing prada but gucci. She had known Bella didn't think about fashion but this was madness. She eventually nodded and jumped inside the other girls room before looking at her.

Bella closed the window just as the first thunder could be heard before turning to look at the blond vampire who was just thinking about how beautiful the other girl was.

"Is anyone patrolling tonight?" Rosalie asked the other girl who shook her head no.

"No. Jacob offered to do it but I decided to allow everyone to be home tonight. It's risky to be out there and if anyone crosses we will know in the morning. I don't need any of the pack risking themselves in a thunderstorm when we need all of the fighters we can get without going too young." Bella explained and then took off her shirt and pants leaving her in only her black sports bra and boxers. She sat down on her bed with her back up against the headboard before patting the spot beside her and the blond sat down beside her.

The black haired girl then laid her head in the blond's lap shocking said vampire. She had never expected Bella to become touchy feel with her. But she wasn't complaining. She just started to run her hair through the girls short hair and rubbing the scalp lightly. Soon enough the other girl was completely relaxed.

"Do you want me to accept Carlisles offer?" Bella asked suddenly turning her head to look at the blond vampires face.

"It's up to you, not me Bella. If you want to change your looks into that of a boy then I wont stop you, but I wont tell you to do it either. Carlisle was wrong to behave like something was wrong with you. I personally think you are perfect like you are."

"I honestly don't know what to do. A part of me, the part that has always felt bad about this part of me wants me to change the rest of me. But the other part wants me to remain as I am, it is the part that wants me to remain the same which has led me this far."

"Then you should listen to the part that has kept you alive until now. It wont fail you."

"True. But it has wanted me to do this for awhile now." Bella said before sitting up and taking the blonds face into her hands before pressing her lips to the blond vampires. Rosalie could feel all of the other girls feelings in the kiss, her anger and frustration but also her love and adoration for Rosalie, this caused the blond to kiss her back with just as much fervor. When they parted Bella looked down shyly while Rosalie just smiled gently and kissed her again softly.

"I think I like this part better." Rosalie said jokingly making Bella chuckle. Bella then got up before grabbing a t-shirt from herself along with some pajama pants and throwing them at Rosalie telling her to change into them since she would be her personal teddy bear that night. Rosalie just chuckled before heading into the bathroom and changing. The moment she stepped out she could see Bella thinking that she was hot in her clothes. Eventually she settled down beside the other girl and felt her circle her arms around her waist and pressing herself up to her. Rosalie rested her head on the other girls chest and realized then that this would be the only place she ever felt so complete and safe.

* * *

An: I know its short don't murder me D: but i just felt like this was the perfect place to end the chappy :c what do you think? did you feel as happy as i did when they finally got to being slightly comfy with each other?


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Chapter 9: Training

-two weeks after last chapter-

Bella was running as fast as she could but he seemed to be just lightly skipping ahead and tauning her. She could hear the rest of the pack behind her and they were trying to corner the vampire but it wasn't going well. Bella threw order after order and they followed each and every one but none of the tactics seemed to work. And since the vampire couldn't get tired but they could then it was starting to get impossible to reach him. Bella had refused Jasper giving her pointers earlier that day and she regretted it now, he would know something about how they could catch the other vampire.

Bella started tiring and that was the moment her side was barreled into by something big and cold. She struggled to get her bearings as she felt the thing circle its arms around her middle and started squeezing. She could hear her ribs start to hurt badly and started struggling more. She growled and tried to bite the vampires head off but she couldn't reach it. She felt hopeless, this was not how this could end, she had to survive. She had things to live for, she refused to go down so pathetically.

She could see the rest of the pack being occupied by other vampires. Colin and Brady had shifted a week earlier and were dealing with one vampire on their own, even if there was two of them and one of them the two boys were young and relied too much on anger instead of instinct and head and just tried to finish it off the easy way by jumping in the obvious places.

Bella could see the vampire knock them into a tree where they were out. She saw her three siblings pinned down along with Sam and felt their anger and desperation getting the best of them as they tried to escape in order to go help her. Paul had a broken left hind leg from the red she could see on it and was growling at the vampire he was facing but he couldn't do much. Jared was out cold and Quil and Embry were the only ones still fighting. The vampires that were now available were joining in the fight. That was the moment the vampire holding her tightened his grip and broke three of her ribs on each side making Bella let out the most painful howl she had ever done. The vampire holding her let her go in surprise and Bella landed harshly on her left side making her yelp.

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie was busy fighting off Embry and Quil when she saw Jasper and Garrett joining her along with Tanya. They were winning the fight when she heard three sickening snaps coming from where Emmett and Bella were and heard her pained howl. Rosalie whirled around instantly due to her protective instincts telling her to protect her mate which was now injured badly. She ran full speed to them and saw Emmett drop the wolf making it yelp in pain. She knelt down by it as it shifted back in her pain and the rest of the pack did the same. Those who were acting unconscious and pretending to have broken bones all shifted back and joined over their fallen leader. They were growling at Emmett who looked like he wanted to die.

"Emmett what did you do?!" Rosalie hissed making the taller vampire flinch at her anger.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to tighten the grip but she was breaking free and I was told not to allow her to escape." Emmett said and despite her anger Rosalie could see he was feeling guilty enough. Bella was his best friend and he loved playing games with her so she knew he would never harm her intentionally. Carlisle blurred over to them and Rosalie quickly and gently with the help of the females there dressed Bella into boxers to cover her nakedness. Carlisle immediately set to see if he could fix the broken ribs before they healed wrong.

"I need to break them and reset them. Its better if this is done back home. I have the equipment to help her since I think from her breathing that her ribs pierced her lung. Its amazing shes even alive. Rosalie, your the fastest of us. Run to the house with her as fast as you can, be careful to not move her much. Lay her down on the hospital bed in my study. I'll come as fast as I can." Carlisle said and Rosalie nodded before grabbing her much taller girlfriend and ran to the house. She could hear Leah offer to carry Carlisle since she was the fastest runner out of all of the wolves including Bella.

She laid her girlfriend down on the hospital bed and ran her fingers through her hair in order to try and soothe her. She was worried as hell that her lung was punctured and wouldn't heal until the bone was taken out and since it had healed like that it would take some time. She saw the girl struggling to breathe. The next thing she knew Carlisle was there and ordering Emmett to take her outside the room so she wouldn't murder him for hurting her wolf.

Rosalie allowed herself to be taken away even if her vampire side was fighting her control. She knew the moment Bella screamed out in pain she would freak out and try to hurt Carlisle for hurting her. The pack was gathered in the living room and looked worried for their leader. They were glaring at Emmett who looked so sad it was heartbreaking. Rosalie lightly touched his arm before sitting down and he joined her with Victoria sitting on the other side of her. That was when the screams started.

Rosalie immediately tensed and Jasper sent her calming waves as Carlisle broke and reset each bone that Emmett had broken which were six in total, three on each side of her ribcage. Rosalie's vampire side fought against the restraints that Jasper and her were trying to keep her in but she knew she couldn't let it go. Not now, not ever. It would endanger her wolf.

One agonizing hour later Carlisle came back downstairs and nodded to Rosalie signaling that Bella was fine and she could go see her.

"She's fine now. She will need rest so her body will finish healing itself soon. Her lung has already healed itself and she can breathe normally. She will be sore and I don't recommend her straining for at least a day or two so no training. You can go see her now kitty."

Rosalie blurred upstairs as soon as he said the go ahead and approached the girl who was bathed in sweat on the bed. She could see the girl looking at her and saw her slowly reach out her hand for her to take. Rosalie took it and sat down on the edge of the bed and played around with the other girls hand before leaning over her and stroking her hair before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Rosalie had always liked how their bodies were the opposite temperatures. Bella was abnormally hot, while Rosalie was cold as a dead body. Bella had once dared to call her, 'her personal air conditioner'. Rosalie hadn't been overly pleased to say the least.

Rosalie just stayed like that stroking the girls hair until she fell asleep. That was the only time she went downstairs to see if she could move Bella to her room or back to her own house, she didn't feel comfortable with Bella being in Carlisles study. She saw that Charlie along with Sue had arrived while she was upstairs and were looking worried. She led them to the study and let them go inside to check on Bella while she went to speak with Carlisle.

"I think its best to allow Charlie and Sue to take them home. You can go with them and stay with her since I know you wont accept to stay here while shes unable to defend herself." Carlisle said when he saw the look on her face. He already knew what she was going to ask, he knew her that well. Rosalie nodded but as she turned to leave he spoke up again:

"And Rose, for what it's worth I'm sorry for how I acted like Bella's condition was something to be fixed, it was wrong of me. It is between the two of you if she decides to change or not."

"It's alright Carlisle. But do not speak out of turn towards her again, I will not be merciful next time." Rosalie said before heading back upstairs. She told Charlie that they could take her home but asked to join them. He agreed since he knew Bella loved the other girl and had no problem with their relationship. He didn't know their secret but knew Bella's and just knew that they weren't human. If he found out about them being vampires the volturi would kill him or demand he be turned. She picked the sleeping girl up gently and carried her downstairs.

The pack went back outside when they saw Bella in Rosalies arms and that she was alive, they started training again with Garrett helping them since it was still early and Bella was in good hands so they didn't need to worry. She would want them to keep training since they needed to be ready when Edward returned. He had claimed revenge and would probably act on it.

Garrett had surprisingly found his mate in Kate after she had failed to shock Bella with her ability since she would be a shield if she was turned into a vampire and Garrett had challenged her ability claiming that maybe her ability wasn't all that. He had taken her challenge when she had offered him to try it and when it brought him to his knees he had called her an amazing woman. From there it blossomed and now two of the Denali sisters had their mates. Only Irina was left and she wasn't bothered by her two sisters having found happiness suddenly.

He was now trying to adjust to the vegetarian diet. So she knew he would not kill or badly injure any of the wolves while Bella was away. And Jacob would keep the pack in check. Rosalie gently laid Bella down in the back seat of Charlies car and then sat down so that Bella's head was in her lap. She continued to stroke the girls hair soothingly while Charlie drove to the swan residence.

When they arrived Sue helped Rosalie get Bella out of the car without waking her and Rosalie carried her up into Bella's own room where she laid her down on the bed. Sue had already pulled the covers aside and Rosalie pulled them over the girl who had slept through it all before sliding in beside her and laying her head on her chest. She went into her trance like state while listening to the heartbeat of her wolf.

-Bella pov-

Bella awoke around noon the next day and felt her rib's soreness. She groaned lightly but noticed an comfortable coolness beside her and turned to her side pulling it closer. It felt so good to keep it this close. She could feel it vibrate slightly though, what type of coolness vibrates? She also noticed that something smelled of roses. Now she was even more confused. Until she felt the coolness move slightly. She opened her eyes slowly before looking down and saw the honey gold eyes of her vampire girlfriend looking up at her from her chest.

"Good morning Beautiful." Bella said making Rosalie smile and lean up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Good morning sleepy head. How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It will take more than a few broken bones to keep me down."

Rosalie responded to that by pressing against her ribs making Bella release a pained gasp. Like she said earlier, she was sore.

"Alright my ass." Rosalie said making Bella roll her eyes, smart ass blond vampire.

"Aren't you supposed to be a blondie?"

"I may be blond but I'm far from stupid."

"Yeah, true. But really, I may be sore. But I'm fine."

"Alright. But you are still not straining today. Or tomorrow."

"I'll go insane if I don't do anything for two days."

"Don't worry I'll keep you occupied."

Bella raised her eyebrow at that and smirked making the blond vampire realize how that sounded. If she could blush she would be deep red right now.

"Not like that you pervert!"

"Mhm. You tell me that. But god knows what your ancient mind was planning."

"God, if I could punch you without hurting you I would."

Bella just chuckled as the blond got up with a huff.

"Nice outfit by the way" Bella said looking Rosalie over. She was wearing one of Bella's shirts. It reached mid thigh on the blond vampire, and while she was teasing the girl it did look good on her to wear Bella's clothes. It also made Bella's wolf side happy since her scent would be all over the girl.

"Shut up furball!" Rosalie said and stomped off into the bathroom slamming the door since Bella was laughing her ass off at her reaction.

When she had calmed down she could hear the shower running and got up slowly. She grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled it on before heading over to her desk. She grabbed her phone and saw texts from every member of the pack asking if she was alright and telling her about how they would keep training until she returned. She sent a reply to Jacob and asked him to forward it to the others she was fine.

She heard a knock on her door and called a soft 'come in' and saw Sue enter holding a tray full of french toast and a jar with strawberry jam in it along with two full glasses of Pepsi. She sternly told her to lay back down and put the tray on the bedside table just as Rosalie exited the bathroom wearing jeans and a white shirt. She nodded to Sue who exited the room quietly.

Bella was confused at how they treated her like she was badly injured when she healed quickly, it was something she and Jacob shared while the pack healed quickly, quicker than a human then they were faster than even them. While a bullet through the temple would kill the rest of the wolves Bella and Jacob could probably survive it because the moment the bullet would pierce them the damage would start to heal and within seconds it would be fine.

Bella noticed Rosalie sitting down beside her and she had the tray of food on her lap before moving it so it was in between them. She then started feeding Bella slowly making Bella glare at her lightly. When her glare was only met by an harsher one she rolled her eyes before letting herself be babied reluctantly. If the rest of the pack would see her she would never live this down.

When all of the food was finished Rosalie took the tray downstairs while Bella waited in her room. She didn't like the silence, it was making her grow irritated. She walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower since she could smell how sweaty she had been yesterday and it would give her something to kill time with. She took her time scrubbing her skin clean and was looking over her ribs to see if there were any bruises when she sensed that someone was looking at her. And turned around to see Rosalie looking at her quite hungrily.

Bella smirked and gave the blond a wink making said blond smirk before walking back out of the bathroom closing the door again. Bella finished washing before drying off and then got dressed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt once more and walked into the room. She saw Rosalie sitting on the bed and walked over to her leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Bella asked walking over to her laptop and seeing the blond nod took the laptop and brought it over to the bed before laying down with it on a small table that was made to use while on the laptop in bed. She waited for Rosalie to settle down beside her and then opened the movies folder and Rosalie chose a movie that was called I cant think straight. It was a lesbian romance movie that came out in 2008. It was a favorite of Bella's who liked it because it showed how difficult it could be at times to deal with being homosexual and how some forced themselves into heterosexual relationships just to please their families.

It did help that Lisa ray and Sheetal sheth were kind of hot. Not that she would tell the blond who had her head on her chest that. She was not that stupid. She knew that the blond was insecure when it came to her, and saying that two dark haired girls were hot would probably push her into dying her hair or something when she was already perfect for Bella.

When the movie was over it was only about 4pm so they headed downstairs where Leah and Seth looked dead on the couches in the living room. It was obvious that Garrett was pushing them hard. When they saw Bella walking around they perked up slightly since they had all been worried despite everyone saying she would be fine.

They then headed back upstairs where Seth challenged Bella to a fight in mortal kombat. She accepted since she was the master of the game and they fought. Meanwhile Rosalie and Leah sat on the bed and talked about how weird it was to like video games. They just simply did not understand the need to waste time on video games. Seth and Bella just rolled their eyes and gave each other an knowing smirk before Bella finished him with a fatality.

Life was good.

-x-x-x-

An: Soo...


	10. Chapter 10: first

an: for those who get confused this is a futa. I have a warning everywhere. This means Bella has a penis, I have had this in the story from the beginning so no flaming.

WARNING WARNING WARNING: I have upped the story rating to M. this means it in mind when reading this story. You read at your own risk from now on. I will only post one lemon though and I will mark it specially, it is in this chapter. So you can either skip the part since it wont last the whole chapter and I will mark beginning and end like I said before. Now on with the show.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 10: First

Bella stood in her wolf form in a clearing listening to the forest surrounding her. It had been three months since her ribs broke and she had focused on her training from the moment she got the go ahead after waiting for two days. Garrett had helped and now she was able to take on three different vampires at a time with no trouble like the rest of the pack. Her body had changed and become much leaner due to a lot of running and her stamina had shot through the roof along with her speed.

She and Rosalie had gone on a few dates through the last three months and were growing closer each day. She knew Rosalies past and Rosalie knew hers as far as they both knew. She knew that Rosalie had never desired to be a vampire, she had wanted the whole deal when she was human. An beautiful house, a husband who kissed her when she came home and kids. That was her most biggest desire, to have kids and it was the one thing that she hated about the vampire life.

If Bella could she would give her girlfriend kids, though she never desired them herself. After all she never thought about any women before meeting Rosalie and had just never thought about having kids. Ever. She used to think they were little monsters that were dirty and had diapers that smelled monstrously and she would NEVER exchange a diaper. Ever.

Rosalie had told her about how her human life had been, how her father worked in a bank that was owned by the King family. And how her mother was supposed to raise her and her brothers and take care of the house like a good housewife. Her mother had realized Rosalies beauty when she was very young and had always favored her. Giving her the prettiest dresses and taking good care of her looks. This had caused Rosalie to become vain and shallow. The depression was only a bad rumor in their house so she had no worries.

One day in 1933 her mother sent her to the bank with her fathers forgotten lunch, in her most beautiful dress. She caught the bank's owner son's eye, Royce king the second. He sent her roses and violets. After awhile they got engaged and Rosalie couldn't be happier. She had gotten the most eligible bachelor in town. A week before their wedding she had been visiting her friend Vera. She had a kid with her husband who worked as a carpenter. Rosalie always envied her friend of her child but not then, not that night since she was getting married.

When Vera's husband kissed her in front of Rosalie she finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancee and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiance's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die.

Bella growled low to herself over her thoughts of Rosalies past. She had been angry over that part of Rosalies story, furious even. But the blond had calmed her down when she had explained how she got revenge by killing each of her attackers without spilling blood.

Bella just sat down and waited for said blond vampire who was late to meeting her for their next date. Which was slowly making Bella nervous. But that was the moment the blond emerged wearing a blood red dress which hugged her body in all the right places. Bella laid down on her stomach so the blond could climb on and once she was securely on her back she ran off into the woods.

They arrived in the clearing that they had first talked in after Bella's shifting where Bella had gotten the pack to set up a table with dinner for two which was for Bella and a can of animal blood for Rosalie. Bella set Rosalie down before running into the woods to shift back. She got dressed into black khaki pants and a white shirt which was rolled up to her elbows.

She walked back into the clearing and then pulled out a chair for the blond like a real gentlewoman before taking her own seat. They sat and talked while eating their respective foods and just had a good time for some time before Bella pulled a surprise on the blond and revealed a blanket thrown over a tree branch making it a makeshift movie theater screen. They watched Charlie Chaplin movies which were a favorite of Rosalie's.

-Warning- Lemon-Warning-Lemon- Warning- Lemon-Warning-Lemon- Warning-Lemon- Warning-

After a few movies it was getting late and they were snuggling on the blanket they were laying on. Rosalie suddenly moved so she was leaning over Bella making said girl look at her in surprise. The blond leaned down and caught Bella's lips in a heated kiss. Bella kissed back with equal passion and nipped the blond vampires lip asking for entrance which was granted. Their tongues tangled in an fierce battle for dominance which Bella eventually won and she rolled herself on top of the blond before sliding her hands under her dress slowly removing it. Rosalie finished taking it off and then ripped Bellas shirt off in her eagerness making Bella chuckle slightly before she kicked off her own pants.

They continued removing each others clothes while making out until both were naked. Bella lifted herself halfway off the blond looking at her in the moonlight. The blond was perfect in every way possible and she could see her studying Bella making her blush before leaning down and capturing her lips with her own.

"Are you sure about this Rose? We can wait longer if you think we aren't ready." Bella asked quietly against the blonds lips looking into her eyes.

"I think we are ready, are you? I know I'm your first so it's more of a big deal for you than me."

"I have never been as ready in my life." Bella said before catching Rosalies lips with her own before she thrust inside the vampire with a small grunt. She slowly started a steady rhythm while Rosalie wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her deeper inside and begged her to go faster. A request Bella agreed to and sped up. Soon they were both moaning loudly while Rosalie kept asking her to go harder and faster in between moans.

Bella could feel Rosalie slowly tensing beneath her and the increase in volume of her moans which were turning to small screams by now and knew that she was close like herself. She thrust harder with each trust before brushing up against a good spot inside the other girl making her clench around her in an intense orgasm which pushed Bella over the edge and she shot some semen inside of the vampire before collapsing on top of her. She heard the vampire purring and felt her run her fingers through her hair.

Bella pulled out and laid down beside the vampire who curled up around her before looking at her with a small smile.

"again?"

- end – end – end – end -end – end – end – end – end – end – end- end- end- end- end- end- end-

-2 hours later-

Bella was exhausted. Rosalie had been insatiable but was finally exhausted to the extent that a vampire could be. They had been going at it for two hours and the moon was high in the sky. Amazingly the sky was clear of any clouds so they could see all of the stars as they were getting dressed. Both their families would be getting worried soon and they did not want a search party finding them in a compromising position like that. Bella put all of the stuff into her car with Rosalies help before they got in and Bella drove towards the cullens house.

Bella felt Rosalie lean her head on her shoulder and saw a peaceful look on the vampires face, she seemed happy about the date which made Bella happy. It wasn't long until Bella arrived in front of the house and Rosalie got out of the car before crossing over to her side and opening the door before kissing Bella softly good night. She then blurred inside after closing the door and Bella drove home in silence.

-2 months later, Rosalie pov-

The last two months had been...odd. She and Bella couldn't be happier despite the recent vampire sightings in the area. Bella was busier than ever due to Edward having been seen crossing through their lands and she was trying to hunt him down every time. Rosalie was supposed to go on a shift to watch the borders earlier that morning but had been feeling tired despite her being a vampire and was also nauseous and cold so Carlisle was running tests to see what was wrong with her. She had given him venom from her mouth since she had no running blood in her and he was currently testing it in his study.

She looked up as he walked back into the living room where she was flipping through fashion magazines and waiting. He looked shocked and concerned which made her worry immediately.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"I don't really know how to explain this Rose since it should be impossible but... Rosalie you're pregnant."

Rosalie burst out laughing thinking he was joking, after all she was dead, she couldn't have a child. She didn't have any blood or living organs. She was frozen. When she noticed he just had this pity and curious look on his face she realized he wasn't joking. She was pregnant despite her always being told it was impossible.

"How? This is impossible Carlisle."

"I don't know Kitty, but I think it has something to do with Isabella's wolf DNA. Considering everything the DNA will do anything to survive the tides of time. So my guess is that since Bella has her package and she is supernatural and human all mixed in one she managed to turn a part of you human and make you pregnant due to her wolf wanting an heir."

"This is everything that I wanted, but I gave up hope decades ago but now that it's happened I worry...The volturi will not ignore the child's existence should they find out about it and will wish to destroy it or make it a science project along with Bella which I will not allow. And I can't even imagine Bella will take this well since shes so young. She hasn't even finished high school and has to deal with a kid? Not to mention..." Rosalie trailed off as Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will figure this out like a family Rose. You and Bella aren't alone in this matter. And I will speak with Aro and explain this to him. He can be understanding despite his cruelty at times. He just cares about protecting our secret, if we convince him that the child will never be a threat to vampires then he will leave us alone."

"Alright, I will leave Aro to you. But I must find a way to tell Bella about this. Shes going to freak out."

"She will come around."

Rosalie nodded though she wasn't so sure. She sent Bella a text saying she had to speak with her and to meet her in their clearing. She hoped this would turn out alright as she ran through the trees to the clearing.

-Bella pov-

Bella received the text and since she was patrolling in the clearing she just sat down waiting. They had smelled vampires around the area recently and it was putting everyone on edge. She hadn't been able to spend much time with her vampire recently. She smelled vampire but it wasn't Rosalie so she immediately went on guard and alerted the rest of the pack who alerted the cullens that they were with.

She heard a rustle to her right and saw no other than Edward emerge from the bushes. His eyes were blood red signaling his change of diet. He was followed by two men.

One was 5'10" tall, with an average build and average-looking due to his naturally unattractive facial features from what it looked to Bella, which made his appearance less beautiful than most vampires. He had light brown hair cropped short, and burgundy eyes. His outfit comprised of blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, both frayed with wear. He wore no shoes which Bella guessed was to make him faster.

The other was attractive for a man and a red eyed vampire, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled and smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

"Well well what do we have here? It seems Rosalie left her dog out of it's leash. Or are they perhaps all dead now? I wouldn't be surprised considering how dangerous you mutts are." Edward said making Bella growl.

"We are all alive Edward. The wolves have kept their end of the bargain. And Bella is my girlfriend, not my pet." Rosalie said stepping out of the forest behind Bella who immediately got into a protective pose around her imprint.

"It seems so. We didn't come here for trouble, I just want to speak with Carlisle. I smelled the mutt over here so I came to see if you were with it." Edward said and Rosalie looked at Bella in silent question whether Carlisle was on the way. At her nod she looked back to her former brother.

"Carlisle is coming along with the others. They will be here soon." Rosalie explained and Edward nodded and the two other red eyes just stayed silent, before smirking that annoying smirk of his making Bella want to kick his ass.

"I have to wonder Rose, does your dog know about your past with me and Emmett?"

"She doesn't need to know. She knows I love her, and only her. It doesn't matter how I have a past relationship with any of you since she probably has her fair share of them." This made Bella confused. Rosalie had been in a relationship with Bedickward and Emmett before? She probably shouldn't be surprised considering Rosalie was ancient compared to her.

But it hurt how she had never told her about it. It made no sense to her. Rosalie also knew that she had no experience with any dating since she pushed people away before they met. She had told the blond this many times before so why was she claiming she probably had experience? She would talk to her later about this but for now she would remain calm. This was not the time.

Bella heard the rest of the pack coming into the clearing with the Denali and Cullens. Garrett took a place beside her while Carlisle stepped up to Rosalies side. Bella sat with Rosalie in between her front legs so she could be quick in jumping over her to defend her. Jacob and Sam were on each side of their line in quick places so they would be able to attack the moment one made aggressive move towards them.

"What do you want Edward?" Carlisle asked his former adoptive son who smirked.

"These here my companions are James and Laurent, and I came with an offer. You surrender Victoria, Alice and Irina to us and we will not attack you and will leave you alone to you're miserable lives here."

"No deal." Tanya, Jasper and Emmett all said at the same time and the rest nodded. The wolves just growled and the three red eyed vampires growled back.

"Just leave Edward. If you start an army you will get the volturis attention and they will kill you. And if you attack us just the three of you then you will also be destroyed due to us having superior numbers. I just spoke to Aro earlier to explain the wolves to him and he said if you threatened us then you would face the volturi." Carlisle said and Edward scowled.

"I don't give a shit. You will regret this day. Come on!" Edward said and James followed him but the darker skinned one remained behind. When Edward noticed him not moving he growled.

"Laurent! Get over here!"

"I tire of you ordering me around foolish boy. If they will accept me I wish to join the Denali coven." Lauren said making Edward run at him and try to attack him from behind. All he got for it was Laurent ripping off his arms faster than the eye could see.

Tanya just nodded to Laurent who walked over to their side while leaving Edward helpless on the forest floor. James put him back together with a sigh before leaving, only then did Bella relax her protective pose. When she did she noticed Rosalie had this nervous serious look on her face which made Bella worry immediately.

What was causing her vampire to be worried?

-x-x-x-

An: Yes. The volturi are semi good in this story. Yes I made Rosalie pregnant. Any questions? Review or send me a pm. I always get on once a day so I will see immediately and answer as fast as I can. I do hope I explained stuff enough though.


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

An: Wow did not expect that so many would like Rosalie being pregnant o.o...

Review answer corner: ( I will answer reviews from guests here that I feel need answering too.)

Dayday: No. The child will not have one.

Arian: aww how cute. The first one who tries to flame. And cant even do it properly.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 11: Explanations

Bella paced across Rosalies bedroom. Said vampire was on her way from helping Laurent to hunt. Bella was nervous about the look on Rosalies face earlier. She had looked extremely unsure of how to tell her about something. Bella thought it had something to do with her having been with Edward and Emmett before and she would explain it to Rosalie she wasn't upset about it. The blond had told her that she had to speak with her privately at the cullen house later when they returned from Laurents hunt.

But the blond had looked scared of her, which bothered Bella to no end. She heard the front door open and close and stood to face the door to the room. She noticed her vampires footsteps which she would recognize anywhere walking up to the door before hesitating. She heard the vampire sigh before opening the door to the room. She looked so unsure it hurt Bella to see that look on her face.

"Rose, if this is about what Edward said about you and him and Emmett then I'm not upset about it. I didn't expect you to have waited for decades until you found me..." Bella said before the blond crossed the room and cut her off.

"It's not that. Though I'm glad you aren't upset over it. I have been feeling sick lately, getting tired and nauseous and it's not normal for a vampire like you know by now. I asked Carlisle to test me to see what was wrong..."

"And?"

"Bella.. I'm pregnant."

"you what? Is this a joke?" Bella asked but seeing the serious look on the vampires face knew she wasn't joking. She only uttered one word before fainting: "shit."

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie caught the other girl before she could hit the floor. She laid her down on the bed with a sigh. She was kind of happy that she hadn't gotten any chance to freak out before passing out but she knew that if she would freak out then she would once she awoke. She heard the rest of the family return. Carlisle was going to explain it to all of them while giving them time so they would be coming up to her room soon.

As if on que there was a knock on the door. She called a soft come in before returning to her task of stroking Bella's hair. Alice and Esme endtered the room and seeing Bella passed out on the bed looked at Rosalie questioningly.

"She fainted when I told her the news. I guess it was too much to add on top of her stress lately. Poor girl." Rosalie explained. They probably had thought she hit the girl when she freaked out considering the relieved looks they shot each other. That was when Bella stirred and the two other women left to give them some privacy.

"I had this really weird dream. You said that you were pregnant in it." Bella said making Rosalie feel rather awkward.

"Err... That wasn't a dream Bella... I really am pregnant."

"You're a vampire Rose, how is that even possible?"

"Carlisle suspects its because of your wolf DNA. He said that it will do anything to survive the tides of time, even turn me half human like this."

"This child will be a freak of nature Rose. Half shifter, half vampire. We don't even know if it can be controlled! And it could easily kill you. I wont allow this." Bella said angrily making Rosalie shocked. She had expected her to over-react but not this way.

"You have no say in this if you are going to behave like this. Go home and think about whether you are going to behave like a dog. Or like a human being." Rosalie hissed out in anger and Bella growled low before storming out of the room. Rosalie could hear the front door slamming shut and let herself fall down on the bed. The hurt was slowly becoming too much to handle. As if on que the rest of the family came in and tried to soothe her. Tanya was angry since Leah had just excused herself to go home to speak with her leader and she was angry that Bella was being an ''pig-headed bitch''.

Carlisle and Esme were worried that Bella might somehow break past the imprint and destroy them since she was reacting badly. Alice kept trying to see how it would turn out but turned up blank like usual with the wolves.

"She has a way. And has already made sure it will be done if one of us makes the wrong step here." Garrett suddenly said from his place in the corner of the room where he was looking out the window. He had a rather pained look on his face which immediately put Rosalie on guard, it didn't look like something good.

"What do you mean Garrett?" Carlisle asked slowly and Garrett smiled sadly before looking Rosalie straight in the eyes.

"The moment she became chosen as alpha she spoke with Sam Uley about killing her if you did something to harm humans or something that broke the treaty. That way they wouldn't have to worry about harming her by killing you. She told me about this once. She was worried that she would get harder to take down if I trained her. Every step of the way while she loved you, she has also not ignored that you are a threat to humans." Garrett said before continuing

"This tells me that she is a good leader, and doesn't turn a blind eye to our nature despite everything. You have never been safe from the wolves, none of us have. She and Leah are the only ones keeping the balance. If Bella tips over, Leah will possibly have to follow and the allegiance is gone. But do know this, Bella never intends on living without you. She does not consider the pregnancy completely a bad thing, she just considers the fact that this could kill you and take you away from her. A wolf cannot live without it's imprint. You dead would mean she would die. So I really think before you judge her that you think about this from her view." Garrett explained before opening the window and jumping out and running towards Bella's house.

Rosalie was shocked for the second time that day. She had only thought about how she felt about this, she really was shallow. Yes, she had expected Bella to dislike this but had never considered that it would be because of everyone else's safety including hers. They knew nothing about whether the child would be uncontrollable or not or whether the pregnancy would harm her. She knew about imprinting, and she knew if she died Bella would not be able to survive. She looked to her step-father with a serious look on her face.

"Help me find out what this kid will be like. Please."

-Bella pov-

"Bella you have to think about this rationally. Not let the imprint control you. Rosalie and you are hurting now because of the stress on your relationship. We know nothing about this child, he or she could easily be human in nature and in full control of the vampire side. I say we wait and see here, I doubt it can be removed anyway due to Rosalie's body being frozen." Jacob said making the rest of the pack nod. They had grown fond of their leader and even Sam who was known to disagree when it came to the vampires was agreeing.

"I hate what if's jake. This freak of nature could easily be out of control just like it could easily be in control. The vampires have legends of immortal children, kids who are turned never learn to control their thirst and destroy entire villages before they are destroyed." Bella said and Jacob looked at her with some pity.

"Bella, this child wont be an immortal child. It will be an half-breed. If needed then we will destroy it, you know this. But I refuse to have you killed and then Rosalie. You're my sister and leader. If you died I would have to lead and me leading would end up with all of us getting lost and me ending up alone in another state with no pants on." Jacob said and nodded to Garrett who just walked in the door at that moment.

"Bella, Why not just wait and see how things go? It wont hurt to do that and I told Rosalie off for not taking your view into account when she was glad to be pregnant. There are plenty of ways of finding out if this has happened before with a human and a vampire and how it turned out." Garrett said sitting down in front of Bella who looked thoughtful. She knew that she wasn't being entirely fair in this matter but this scared her, she had never liked what ifs because there was always a chance of things going badly and she wasn't sure if she could take it.

In the end she just sighed and admitted that waiting until the child was born was all she could do and perhaps she could gather information while she was at it.

"You're right. I give up. But if this goes badly then you know what to do. Now I must go find a way to make Rose forgive me so Excuse me." Bella said and walked upstairs to her room where she laid down on her stomach on her bed. Life had a way of kicking her ass even now.

Bella was thinking of different ways of apologizing when she noticed the air shift in her room. She looked up and saw her girlfriend standing by the end of the bed. Bella turned over onto her back and patted the spot beside her. Rosalie laid down with her head on Bella's chest.

"I'm sorry for what I said Rose. I shouldn't have over-reacted like that, we will figure this out together. Like always. Just promise me that if the kid will be dangerous that you will not endanger yourself for it. I know that a child is all you ever wanted and that is why I want you to promise that you wont get in the way if it has to be killed to ensure all of our safety." Bella said after a moments silence. She looked down at the blond who was looking up at her face.

"I can't promise that Bella. But I will try, but I believe that it wont be dangerous. Its just my feeling. And I'm also sorry Bella, for not thinking about you when it came to this. Carlisle is already working on finding out if this has ever happened before with the help of the volturi. He told them about it and while they were not exactly pleased then they trust that Carlisle and us will not endanger our species."

"Alright." Bella said before leaning down and capturing the blond vampires lips with her own. Once they parted she remembered something and sat up.

"Charlie is going to kill me!"

"Why?"

"I got a girl pregnant when I'm not even 18 yet. yes, its a vampire girl but I'm still too young in his eyes. He's going to castrate me and then murder me." Bella said freaking out. An angry Charlie was not someone she wished to face. She heard the vampire beside her giggling and looked over at her.

"Yea laugh all you want, what do you think he will try to do to you?" Bella said and smirked when it shut the blond right up.

"I doubt he will do anything to me. I'm too innocent and my puppy look is to die for. But we shall wait until morning to tell him don't you think?"

Bella just nodded before laying back down and soon Rosalie laid her head back on her chest and she fell asleep.

-the next day.-

Charlie had been furious like Bella had thought. But knew that this wasn't entirely their fault considering that no one had ever known vampires would get pregnant if a male shifter, or in this case Bella, had sex with them due to the DNA being too strong.

Him and Sue promised that if they needed babysitters that they wouldn't mind taking care of the child. Rosalie assured them that Esme was their back-up. She had no job and could stay home during times when they had to go to school. Though Rosalie was graduating in a month and despite the child being half and half then it was only growing slightly faster. An normal pregnancy of 9 months would be squeezed into three months.

Bella was nervous about this especially considering that they had so little time to deal with everything, Edward would strike soon and even if he was taken out then Rosalie could still die from the birth of their child and she would follow leaving the child an orphan.

Alice was flipping out over buying all the baby stuff while Rosalie tried to keep her in check since she and Bella wanted to pick all of it out themselves. Bella was planning on making some of it with her bare hands. She sighed as she and Rosalie pulled up in her car in front of the cullen house. Time to face the music.

They were half way out of the cars when they heard a scream and their heads both snapped towards the house.

"What was that?"

-x-x-x-

an: Yes. I'm evil. Yes. You can cry about it. No, I wont care. You can flame, again I wont care. It will just be another review and I lightly read those that say shit and then delete them from my yahoo inbox. I only care about writing the story and making sure to give those that like it a little happiness about it.

Hope you liked the chapter.


	12. Not a chapter but an An

An: No. This is not a chapter but an way of me telling you what's coming.

The next chapter will be the last one. I am currently writing it and I have a good way of ending it in my eyes. There will be two endings. The one I planned all along and one I add so that some of you who want the happily ever afters are satisfied. I realize that this is my story and that I should do what I wish with it but I think everyone deserves to have an ending to their pleasure. So I'm writing both. I will mark them specially. The next chapter won't be super long though. Or at least I think so. I'm not good at describing stuff so yea.

I do hope this does not disappoint you too much that I'm ending it so soon but I simply have nothing more in me to write for this story. I will probably be putting up another Rosalie x Bella story soon though. I have some ideas swirling around. I'll post general description here to see if you want to read them when I bring them up.

Anyway, Hope you like the next chapter. You have all been wonderful. Thank you.

Note: I haven't given up on this story plot, just because I'm ending it now it doesn't mean I wont write a sequel one day that's based on good ending.

-x-x-x-

Story ideas:

1. Lonely shadow: (A friend of mine in real life has a similar story, but they wont be same trust me. She knows I'm borrowing the basic idea since she has pretty much given up on writing her own. But is struggling to continue with it to please her fans.

If you're interested in checking it out then the story name is The black swans rose.)

Story summary: Bella and Rosalie knew each other while they lived, they hated each other then, but what will happen when they meet again 100 hears later and Bella is a part of the volturi?

-x-x-x-

Marie Cullen is the only of the Cullen family of vampires that has yet to find her mate, what happens when Rosalie Lillian Hale moves into town with her picture perfect family? And why does the most beautiful girl never speak?

-x-x-x-

An: Tell me what you think in reviews. I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12: In death or life, i love you

They both ran into the house and saw Carlisle being held down close to having his head torn off and Edward standing over him. Esme had been the one who screamed, Bella shifted immediately before barreling into Edward who was caught off guard. She ripped his head off and carried both head and body outside and tore it to pieces. She shifted back and started a fire before noticing she wasn't alone. James was standing by the forest line with an army of newborns.

That was when Bella realized she was screwed. She shifted back before howling and calling the whole pack to attention, she would have to hold out on her own until someone got there. Rosalie soon joined her along with Carlisle and Esme. The other vampires were on their way from hunting.

Jacob linked to her and explained that they were perhaps 15 minutes away at top speed and to hold on until then. Bella just sent her affirmative before growling at James who smiled cockily before charging straight towards her. The army followed behind him and the battle started.

Bella rushed forward hoping to cut the leader out then the army would go into a frenzy and be easier to defeat. James met her half way and she tried to bite his arm off knowing going for the obvious kill would be the death of her. He jumped using her as a spring board making her crash into the ground. She was losing her temper, she had never liked being toyed around with.

She noticed the rest of the cullen clan joining the fight along with the Denali clan and Garrett, Laurent was even fighting with them because of Irina. An moment later the park came and joined the fight too. The army was slowly being overpowered by them. James and Edward hadn't trained them much it seemed.

She focused back on James and they started circling each other slowly trying to find a break in each others defense. That was when they heard a cry and saw Garrett being close to being torn apart by three newborns. Bella acted immediately and ran to her friends aid. She reached Garrett in time and tore one of the newborns into pieces giving him enough time to use the newborns distraction with her to get free and destroy the other ones. Bella turned around just in time to see a newborn circle its arms around her ribs and pinning her so she couldn't break free before looking at James who kicked Garrett towards the others.

They were the only ones left of the army. Rosalie looked like she wanted to attack the newborn holding Bella but both her and Bella knew that a twitch from any of them and the newborn would crush her and end her life. She could somehow not find it in herself to care too much. Rosalie was alright and that's all she cared about along with their child.

Bella let out a growl and James looked at her amused. He knew that she was pissed at being caught like this again.

"A twitch from any of you and I have your precious Bella destroyed. I demand retribution for my mate who Bella killed, Edward Cullen. According to vampire law the right is mine to have her killed." James hissed out and Rosalie looked furious.

-x-x-x-

-original planned ending-

They all knew vampire law allowed this. They just felt pity for Rosalie since she was pregnant and would have to raise the child alone. The wolf pack kept growling and were getting ready to attack when Bella growled at them.

'_Jake. From now on you are alpha. I'm sorry that this is going this way. But I can't say I have many regrets. Please watch over my pup and if anything try to raise them in my stead. You are the only one I really trust to do that along with Rose. I do hope you will be happy brother and find your imprint soon. You deserve it.' _

_'Alright..but if we find a way out of this then I will kick your ass.'_

_'Deal. Oh and jake. Shift back and tell Rosalie that I love her. And that I will be watching over her and our child from wherever I go once I die.'_

She saw her brother nod before shifting back. She looked at Rosalie instead of her naked brother and heard him relay her message. Rosalies eyes widened before she saw panic swirl into them. The moment she made a move towards James and the newborn said newborn tightened his grip around her and crushed her bones killing her instantly.

-Rosalie pov-

Rosalie saw the newborn crush her mate and the cold hard fury was all she could feel. She did not care about safety and saw that Jacob felt the same with how he gave a roar before shifting. All of them ran forward and saw James and the newborn trying to escape but they were quickly closed off and Rosalie tore James into pieces while Jacob enjoyed killing the newborn.

After the two had been killed and each wolf had peed on their remains they set them on fire before Rosalie walked over to her fallen mate and collapsed on her knees beside her. She had shifted back the moment she died and Rosalie could see the damage. She never had a chance, she pulled clothes out of a bag she always kept around and got the girl dressed into them despite her being dead since she knew Bella wouldn't want them to see her naked even in death. The pack had shifted back and were dressed. She allowed them to pick Bella up and carry her inside the house on their shoulders.

She knew that Bella would probably be buried like their legends told them to bury their warriors but knew that Bella had wished to be burned and that she would make sure those wishes would be respected.

She walked inside the house and sat by her body which had been laid on the dining table while they waited for the elders to arrive. She stroked the girls hair and tried to keep herself together, though it was growing harder with each passing second. Her mate was gone. The 'father' of her kids was laying on the table in front of her after being put into a bad situation saving her friend. She noticed Garrett coming into the room and saw the broken look on his face.

"I'm Sorry Rosalie. I caused this and you can kill me if you wish. But if you show me mercy I will make sure that you or her kids will ever need anything. I owe her that much." Garrett said after a moments silence.

"There has been enough death. You did not kill Bella, James did. She decided to save you, none of us could have seen this happen." Rosalie said and Jacob came into the room and nodded to Garrett who left.

"My dad and Sisters are here along with Sue, Charlie and Old Quil. They wanna know what happened. I told them to give us five min before coming in here. Bella gave me final orders before she told me the message to you Rosalie."

"What were they?"

"She asked me to watch over you and the kid. And if you would let me she asked me to raise it as my own along with you. She said that she did not have any regrets knowing you would be strong and survive for her. She made me alpha so your family is still safe as long as I still breathe." Jacob said and Rosalie let out the first sob. She felt her mates half brother arms wrap around her and she hugged him tightly knowing he was suffering like she was. He had grown close with his half-sibling through the months she had been here.

He allowed her to cry into his shoulder until she was fully spent and they were joined by the elders and Bella's fathers. The sisters were outside but would come and see their half sibling after they talked.

They explained how Bella had died protecting someone she cared about since Charlie knew about the wolf shifting and vampires due to Sue explaining it before. He was grieving his daughter and Rosalie could see Billy fighting his own emotions. He had accepted her as his kin and he had been trying to make his behavior up to her. They discussed the funeral and how it would go and where.

In the end it was decided that Bella would be burned in a canoe with a wolf necklace and some stuff that she cared about deeply in 24 hours. Old Quil was going to take care of the ceremony.

-24 hours later-

Rosalie stood with her family on the beach in la push where the funeral was being held. The plan was to bury some of the ashes while the rest would be allowed to blow out to the ocean and forest. She was currently looking into the fire that was burning her mate to ashes and felt numb. Her kids would never know their 'father' except from hearing stories of her from their uncle and perhaps herself and the rest of their family.

After awhile they left and Rosalie stroked over her stomach.

-3 months later-

Rosalie smiled at her new born twins, a boy and a girl. They both had Rosalies human violet blue eyes while having inherited the black hair and tan skin of the Quiletue from Bella. They had been born only an hour earlier and the birth had gone well. Jacob was standing at her back looking at his niece and nephew.

"Did you and Bella discuss any names?"

"No. it was too early when she died. But I know what I'm going to name them.."

"of course, but what are you gonna name them?"

"Isabella Esme Hale and Charlie Carlisle Swan." Rosalie said and cooed at her little girl.

"Why the different last names?"

"Because I wish to honor my family and The family that raised Bella as her own. Your kids will have your last name so it wont be necessary for them to have that."

"True. Bella would have loved that the girl is named after her. And I bet that both of them will be heart breakers. Both parents gave forks a run for their money at least. And Rosalie... I imprinted last week."

"Really? On who?"

"a friend of my sisters. Her name is Selena, she knows about the truth about us now. And she accepted it all easily."

"that's great, I'm happy for you. And I know Bella would be too."

"Yea. Anyway. I should get back to the pack."

"see ya Jake. Don't be a stranger."

"I wont. Take care of my niece and nephew."

Rosalie nodded and Jacob left. She continued to look down on her kids and wishing that Bella was there to see them. The wind blew through the open window and Rosalie could have sworn that it caressed her face along with the twins like a lover would. She stared up into the sky and knew that Bella was there looking out for them. She saw a pure white wolf standing in the tree line. It wasn't the shifters size so she knew it wasn't her but it was probably her wolf spirit running around. That was the first time since Bella's death that Rosalie felt at ease.

She wasn't alone.

**~The end~**

-x-x-x-

-Good ending-

Bella struggled and felt the newborns grasp starting to loosen without him noticing. She also noticed Carlisle running into the house before returning with something. A moment later she knew what it was. Blood. He had fetched human blood in a pack and was holding it out. It was distracting the new born and James.

The new born eventually gave in to his thirst and ran to the blood and let go of Bella in the process. Bella tore James's head off while he was still surprised and sighed in relief. She had not looked forward to leaving Rosalie behind with the kid.

She saw the rest finishing the new born off and Rosalie ran to her before tackling her much bigger wolf form to the ground. She heard her growl at her to shift back and she did. A pissed off Rosalie was not someone she wished to mess with. She was going to get dressed but Rosalie dragged her inside the house before she could and into their room.

She looked for injuries on Bella and was rather thorough on it before claiming her lips in a heated kiss and pushing her down on the bed.

-1 hour later.-

Bella laid on her back with a purring vampire on top of her. Rosalie had been almost insatiable for the last hour after the battle. She knew the rest of the cullens were outside hunting to give them space.

"You alright love?" Bella asked the blond vampire who looked up at her.

"Yes. I was just scared that would lose you and wanted to make sure you were alright. Never do that to me again. Ever. I can't live without you."

"I wont. I will be the best and most annoying lover from now on and make you wish you could kill me yourself." Bella said jokingly making the vampire smile.

-3 months later-

Bella was pacing in the living room and you could tell from her shaking she was close to shifting. Rosalie was in labor and she could hear her screams. Jacob was sitting on the couch with his imprint Selena. She had come to visit their sister Rachel and it was love at first sight for Jake and her. She was only a few years older than him.

They were trying to keep her calm due to every scream making it harder for her to control her wolf. Eventually though they heard a babies cry. Before Bella heard Carlisle tell Rosalie to keep pushing. That was when Bella fainted. Twins. They were having twins.

When she awoke she was being shaken awake by Jake so she could go upstairs to see her kids. Rosalie had finished screaming only a minute earlier. Bella walked slowly upstairs and into the room where Rosalie lay holding two babies.

One blanket was pink while the other was blue, signaling that she had both a son and a daughter. Rosalie looked up when she walked into the room and smiled. She was glowing. Bella had never seen her girlfriend look so beautiful before. She walked to the girl and her kids and sat down beside her. Her kids both opened their eyes and looked straight at her. She felt a surge of protectiveness come over her and she knew then that no matter what she would never be able to harm either of them.

"They are perfect. Like their mother." Bella said making Rosalie smile.

"They have your hair and skin color though. And your nose, and the shape of your eyes. The color is all me of course from my human days. They are going to be heart breakers." Rosalie said as Bella moved so she was laying beside her with an arm around her shoulders, said vampire rested her head on Bellas chest and they watched their two miracles sleep.

-24 hours later-

Bella was tired, there had been an endless rush of people coming to see the babies. Everyone fell in love with them instantly. Seth had actually imprinted on the girl who Rosalie and Bella decided would be named Esme Lillian Hale. Bella had not exactly been happy about it but knew that it couldn't be helped and if anything it was good that it was Seth and not one of the others. He was the sweetest guy and could keep himself young by shifting.

The boy would be named Charlie Carlisle Swan. He seemed to favor Bella while Esme Lillian favored Rosalie, due to everytime they cried then Rosalie had to take care of Esme jr while Bella took care of Charlie jr since they would not calm down unless it was done exactly like that.

Bella was currently laying on the couch in the Cullens living room with the twins laying on her chest sleeping. She was watching Tv on low volume. Rosalie had gone out to hunt and they were alone in the house for once. She was planning on asking Rosalie to marry her later that night when the twins were gone to bed.

She saw her girlfriend walk into the living room along with the rest of the cullens. Alice knew what she was planning so she and Jasper took Esme and Charlie jr off Bella's chest gently before waving them away. Bella led Rosalie outside to a house that was on the Cullen property but in a safe distance from it. Carlisle and Esme had given her the house that was rundown when she started fixing it. It was almost exactly like the cullen house, but the exception was that there was a large swimming pool in the backyard along with a large playground for the kids. Bella had fixed it with the help of the pack during the last three months.

She led her girlfriend into the house and showed her every single room. The nursery was painted in a soft green color since they had not known the gender of the baby and Bella had hand made the crib while she had been forced to buy the second one. There was a rocking chair in the corner with a large blanket and pillows. She also showed her the kids rooms when they grew older and the other rooms that could be turned into children rooms or guest rooms after if they wanted more kids or not. When she showed her the master bedroom which was fully decorated after Rosalies and Bella's style all mixed into one she got down on one knee and looked up at the blond while getting a small red velvet box out of her pocket.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bella asked opening the box showing a 24 carat diamond ring and Rosalie blinked a few times making Bella nervous, before she broke out into a huge grin and screamed yes over and over again before tackling Bella to the floor in her happiness. Bella chuckled while sliding the ring on Rosalies finger. Rosalie kissed her with all of her happiness and love.

Everything was perfect.

**~The end~**

-x-x-x-

An: Soo. How do you like the endings? I will be posting one of my new story ideas in a few days.


End file.
